Atonement
by akirk85029
Summary: Warning: Prologue is very dark, has a lot of deaths. After all, sins must be committed to require atonement. Don't worry they'll be back for next chapter, see A/N. Pairings: Mainly IchiRuki, ByaHis, HinaHitsu, but there are some others.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach, but one can dream can't they?

**Warnings: **This is an AU story. This chapter is very dark as there are many deaths; after all sins must be committed to require atonement. You've been warned. Also, next chapter will be present day.

**Pairings: **Mainly Ichiruki

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

* * *

**Atonement**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Rukia shuddered as Ichigo ran his fingers along her collar bone. His touch always felt like he was leaving a burning trail across her skin, as if he was touching her very soul. She had known Ichigo for a year and a half and they had been lovers for a year, since her brother had left the kingdom to visit surrounding ones to strengthen their alliances. Ichigo was a knight in her brother's army and they were forbidden to even speak to her, a princess. Rukia opened her eyes to see the flaming amber ones of the man she would love forever. A smiled graced her lips. Her brother was back today and they were not sure when they would be able to see each other again.

"You shouldn't be in here." Rukia said looking around the hardly used library, especially since her brother had gone anyway.

"Do you want me to leave?" Ichigo asked leaning in to steal a kiss.

Rukia moaned into the kiss. His kisses were always so passionate; they made her feel so alive.

Neither noticed the sound of footsteps scurrying away from the scene they were making.

Ichigo pulled her closer, the sound of satin and silk rustling from her expensive gown as she moved. Rukia moved her arms around his neck, one hand running through his hair.

Ichigo stopped his assault on her mouth when he felt the point of a sword against his back. How had he been so careless that he didn't even hear someone come into the room. He opened his eyes and saw the fear that was etched into Rukia's face. He knew who was behind them.

"Brother" Rukia squeaked out holding tightly to Ichigo. She knew the punishment he would receive and she didn't want to let him go.

"Rukia you will remove yourself from this boy." Byakuya said coolly.

"Brother, No, you can't do it! I love him!" Rukia yelled to her brother.

Byakuya turned his head to Renji, who came around from the other side and made to grab Rukia. She held even tighter to Ichigo, she couldn't let him go. She couldn't let him suffer that fate for loving her.

"Rukia" Ichigo said softly to her. His hand coming up to her shoulders in an attempt to push her away to keep her safe. "Please leave. I don't want you to witness this." Ichigo continued placing a soft kiss to her temple.

"No!" Rukia yelled tears now freely falling.

Ichigo gave her a hard shove and Renji caught her pinning her arms behind her back so she couldn't run back to Ichigo. Ichigo looked into her face offering an apology, but she wanted no such thing.

The guards immediately confiscated his sword and pushed him to his knees, one guard holding a sword to the back of Ichigo's neck in case he decided to fight back.

Byakuya walked around to the face Ichigo. "You know the penalty."

Ichigo just looked up at the man he swore fealty to several years ago. The man he would have died in battle for and felt nothing but loathing for the man. He turned to look at Rukia who was struggling against Renji to break free. "Rukia." Ichigo called to her causing her movements to temporarily stop. "Wait for me? No matter how long it takes I _will _find you again!" Ichigo continued.

Rukia gazed longingly at him. "I'll wait for you forever if I have to." She said strongly.

They both heard the drawing of steel from Byakuya's sword as he pulled it from it's sheath.

Rukia watched as Byakuya plunged his sword into Ichigo's heart. She wanted to cover her ears at his scream of agony, but she could never appear so weak; she would be strong for him. She watched as everything she knew about Ichigo left his eyes and became lifeless. She felt her heart stop beating. It stopped the moment Ichigo died.

Byakuya looked at his sister. "You only brought this upon yourself."

Rukia stared at her brother and felt nothing. She couldn't feel anymore. She didn't even say anything in retort. Her tear-stained cheeks showed the last tears she would ever cry.

Renji pulled her from the library to lead her back to her room. As he was dragging her down the hallway they had passed her sister-in-law, Hisana, and Rukia thought she had heard a soft "I'm sorry" as they went by.

Renji stopped with Rukia in front of her bedroom. She couldn't go in there. There were so many memories. "Renji, can you take me to see Momo?" Rukia simply asked.

Renji had been Rukia's friend growing up and when he went into the knighthood he had seen so little of her. She had changed and his heart wasn't sure it could take the way she was looking at him. It was like her eyes held no emotion anymore. He didn't like it. Renji nodded his head. He could do this if it would help her. "Sure."

* * *

Hisana had quickly retreated back to her room after seeing Rukia in the hallway. She had meant no harm to the young knight. She had thought she knew her husband. True, it had been an arranged marriage, but she had quickly fallen in love with him. He was always so cold when anyone else was with him, but if it was just her he could let it all go. She paused when she heard the bedroom door open and her husband walked in.

Byakuya looked over at his wife as he walked into the room. He didn't say anything. He walked over at sat down in a chair across the room and held up the bloodied sword. "I feel as though I have damned my soul."

Hisana rushed over to him and crawled into his lap. Byakuya dropped his sword and it clanged loudly on the floor. He held onto his wife.

* * *

Renji knocked loudly on the door that lead into the house of Toushirou and Momo Hitsugaya.

A petite brown haired woman opened the door and gasped when she saw Rukia, her longtime friend and Renji. She moved out of the way as Rukia walked past her into the house. Renji told Momo he would just wait for Rukia outside. Momo nodded in acknowledgment and closed the door.

Rukia walked over to the small crib and picked up the small baby that was inside. She glided over to the rocking chair and sat down rocking said baby. Momo just sat across from them waiting. She knew something bad had happened and she was afraid to know the truth.

Renji sat outside and was peeking into the small living area. He didn't know that the Hitsugayas had had a baby; of course he had been gone for about a year.

Rukia gently rocked staring into the eyes of the little one she was holding. She removed the hat that had to be constantly on the little girl and revealed a head full of orange hair. Neither of them heard the string of curse words that were coming from outside.

"How's my little angel doing?" Rukia said running her fingers across her little girl's cheek. She kissed the baby's forehead. She turned to Momo. "Has she been good?"

Momo smiled. "She's always good. I think she knows that Toushirou and I are not her real parents though."

Rukia played with her daughter's bright orange hair barely taking note of Momo's comment. The little girl was only two months old, but she was the most beautiful child she thought she had ever laid eyes upon. With having her fathers hair and Rukia's eyes, which was a unique blend of blue and violet.

Rukia watched as her daughter drifted off to sleep and kissed the little girl's forehead before getting up and placing her back into the crib. She turned to Momo. "Please do whatever you have to do to keep her safe." Rukia said sternly.

"I will." Momo said, hugging Rukia knowing that she was saying good-bye, though still not understanding what was going on.

Rukia didn't hug her back. She couldn't. She had given the last bit of herself to her daughter. There wasn't anything left.

Momo released Rukia and held back the tears that were threatening to come.

Rukia just walked out the door and started heading back to the castle taking a different route home with a fuming Renji following behind her.

* * *

Hisana was still in Byakuya lap when there was a loud pounding on their door.

"Sir, Aizen's army has breached our Eastern gate!" A frightened person yelled on the other end.

Byakuya and Hisana both jumped up. He grabbed his sword from the floor and ran to the door and yanked it open. "Where are they?" He asked heading towards his throne room where the knights should already be assembling.

"They will hit the town by nightfall before reaching the palace." The young knight replied hastily.

They both ran.

* * *

Renji followed Rukia and stopped when he noticed she had stopped. He hadn't been paying attention to where they were heading. He just realized that she was standing on the edge of a precipice.

Rukia glared down and heard Renji suck in a sharp breath. She looked over to one side of the cliff and could see the waterfall. Ichigo had taken her there. She had given her virginity to him there. They had made love there.

She turned around to face Renji, who was starting to get worried. He took a step forward and she took a step back. He stopped. "Rukia, what are you doing?" He asked, trying not to show his fear.

"Renji, my heart died with Ichigo. I can't feel anything anymore; I'm hollow inside." Rukia said staring into his eyes. She took that final step backwards and fell into the abyss.

"RUKIA!" Renji yelled shooting forward only to grasp onto a part of her dress which ripped off into his hands. He stood up gasping for breath; he didn't realize he had been holding it the whole time. His eyes welled up with tears but he didn't let them fall.

He ran back to the castle, not sure of what to tell her brother.

* * *

Toushirou ran the second he was informed of Aizen's army and where they were heading. He didn't care if he was breaking protocol. He had to get to his wife.

He ran so hard and felt fear for the first time in his life when he saw that his house was on fire. He busted through the door only to come across the bodies of his wife and Rukia's child. He fell to the floor next to his wife. He hadn't been there to protect them. He had promised. He didn't even move as the fire started to consume him as well.

Aizen's troops marched victoriously through the town and approached the castle. They infiltrated quite easily; having a spy in the enemy's mists was definitely an advantage.

* * *

They quickly made their way through the castle seeming as if they knew their way around. Ichimaru made a startling find when he stumbled across Hisana and brought her with them his knife at her throat.

Byakuya immediately stopped everything when Aizen and some of his troops burst through the doors of the room they were in. He stilled when he saw a knife at Hisana's throat.

"Don't give them anything they want. Fight them!" Hisana yelled before the knife drew some blood at her throat.

"Oh he'll surrender or he'll watch as my friend here slices your pretty neck." Aizen said, facing King Kuchiki smiling.

Byakuya knew there was nothing he could do. They would kill her anyway. He looked at her and said "I love you." She replied the same. He raised his sword and watched as the knife slit his wife's throat and her body slid to the ground staining the floor crimson. He ran forward his knights with him.

Byakuya went for Ichimaru first. Aizen simply stood by as Kuchiki fought Ichimaru and Kuchiki's knights fought his own.

As Kuchiki's blade went through Ichimaru's head, Aizen's blade went through Byakuya's back piercing his heart.

Renji ran into the room and watched as his leader, his mentor fell to Aizen's sword. He ran forward sending his own sword through Aizen's back much the same way as Aizen's own attack had been. Aizen looked down at the steel protruding from his chest in amazement before he was completely gone.

Renji turned around to fight more of Aizen's men, but when they saw that their leader had died, they no longer wanted to fight. They were not as loyal as Kuchiki's men were. Renji and his fellow knights didn't care that they didn't want to fight, they slaughtered them.

They only stopped when they found that the troops from two of the neighboring kingdoms had arrived. Jyuushiro Ukitake and Shunsei Kyouraku, kings in their own right, appeared to help their longtime friend. Of course, Byakuya Kuchiki had married Shunsei's sister.

Jyuushiro looked down from atop his horse at Renji. "I thought Aizen wasn't supposed to attack for quite some time?"

"Well, I guess we've been misinformed." Renji retorted angrily. Jyuushiro and Shunsei looked at each other. "Everyone's dead." Renji spat out, throwing his sword to the ground in disgust. He had blood covering him from head to toe.

Shunsei not wanting to believe what he heard jumped down and ran to the castle to find his sister; his personal guards following closely behind him.

A woman walked forward from Ukitake's side. She bent down to pick up Renji's sword. He noticed she had one of her own. If he had been in his right mind he might have made a joke about a female soldier. She removed her helmet to reveal short spiky black hair. Renji felt unclean, like someone like her should not have to touch him, as she grabbed his arm to lead him back to the castle.

Jushiro followed them with several guards as well wondering what they were going to do now.

* * *

**A/N :** Okay, how was that? I know a little dark, huh. But they'll all be back in the present day for the next chapter for their second chance! So please don't kill me! At least not yet, anyway. This was jumping around in my head while I'm working on my other story. Hope it's good enough.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach, but one can dream can't they?

**Warnings: **This is an AU story.

**Pairings: **Mainly Ichiruki

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

* * *

**Atonement**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Rukia gripped the leather seats of the plane quite harshly as the private jet descended to land. She turned over to her brother who was on the other side silently working. She sighed. For as long as she knew she had been afraid of heights. She didn't know why or understand, but she never told her brother about it. She closed her eyes as she felt a jolt in the plane from turbulence. She opened her eyes as she felt the wheels hit the pavement and let out the breath she had been holding. She looked back over at her brother who was sitting regally in his seat now. She wondered when they had drifted apart and became strangers.

Rukia followed her brother off the plane and to the waiting limousine. She leaned back into the seat of the car. Her brother had visited the area the month before to buy a house and enroll her in school. She was starting her junior year of high school this year and she hoped that maybe she could make some friends this year, but highly doubted it. Her life was very controlled and orderly.

The car ride was completely silent the entire way. Rukia exited the vehicle just as quietly and followed her brother into their new home. Her hand slid across the cool marble of the staircase as she ascended.

Byakuya stopped in front of a set of doors at the far end of the hallway on the right side. "This is your room." He simply stated.

Rukia nodded. "Yes brother."

He opened the door and she walked inside closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door. She wished she could be close to her brother. She sometimes envied watching other siblings laugh and talk with each other. She had tried to talk to the staff at times but as soon as she entered a room any staff member would immediately exit. She figured there must be some standing order from her brother to not socialize with his sister.

She looked around her new room. It was done in shades of blue and purple and was very elegant. She walked around the large room into her walk in closet and found it already full of clothes and shoes. Through that room she walked into her private bathroom which held a separate shower and jacuzzi tub. She wondered where her brother's room was, she would have to do some exploring later. She walked back into her room and went to the window seat and sat down leaning her forehead against the window.

The back of the house was up against a park and being on the second floor she could watch the people. Granted she couldn't make anyone out even if she knew them; her backyard was of considerable size, but it was neat to watch the silhouettes. She wondered what it would be like to be like them, free.

* * *

Yoruichi paused for a moment at Rukia's door. Her brother had handed her his sister's schedule for her to pass on. She wondered if Rukia knew any of the reasons behind the move. She reached up and knocked on the door and entered finding Rukia leaning her forehead against the window. She walked behind her and saw that she was watching the kids playing in the park. She looked down at Rukia and wondered when was the last time Rukia had any form of human contact. She knew that Byakuya didn't hug her freely or anything of the sort.

"Rukia, here is your schedule for the school year." Yoruichi stated handing the piece of paper out to her.

Not even turning around Rukia held out her hand for the paper and flinched violently when Yoruichi grabbed her hand.

"Come on, I'll take you to the park." Yoruichi said, placing the paper on Rukia's desk before pulling her towards the door.

"What?! My brother would never allow that!" Rukia blurted out, scared to allow hope to seep into her.

Yoruichi turned around to Rukia. "Listen for I will only tell you this once. It is better to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission." Yoruichi, said hoping that this wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass.

Rukia smiled softly.

Yoruichi pulled her out the door and they walked confidently down the hallway and out the front door. Rukia didn't start to breathe easily until they were rounding the corner of the house.

"Won't you get into trouble?" Rukia asked quietly.

"I can handle your brother. He won't be too upset knowing that I'm with you." Yoruichi stated trying to help Rukia relax.

"Your school is on the other side of the park and if I go with you, I bet I can talk your brother into letting you walk to school." Yoruichi stated hoping she would be able to follow through with her statement.

Rukia looked up at Yoruichi and smiled. She didn't dare hope for that one. She didn't think he would agree so easily to that.

* * *

Ichigo woke up to his normal wake up call, namely his father trying to kick him in the head. He rolled out of the way and threw his father into the wall. He grumbled something about insane fathers as he made his way to the bathroom and his father crumpled onto Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo finally made his way downstairs and was greeted by the sad faces of his sisters. "What's going on?" He asked sitting down to eat.

Yuzu looked at him pleadingly. "Dad says we can't go to the park unless you're willing to go with us."

"What?! Why?!" Ichigo demanded to know. He was going to be a junior in high school; he didn't need to be seen at the park with his family on a picnic.

Karin looked at her brother. "Just go, you can do your own thing. I want to go and play soccer, and I'll hurt you if you ruin this for me!" Karin scolded.

"Fine." Ichigo muttered stuffing his mouth full of his breakfast.

Both of the girls smiled.

* * *

Byakuya slid the phone back in its cradle. He had just finished a conversation with Mr. Kyouraku. The man went on about how lazy his son, Shunsei was. The elder Kyouraku wanted to make sure his business was in good hands before he passed on and so merging his business with Byakuya's meant a marriage as well.

Byakuya knew of Shunsei's reputation as a skirt chaser and would not have a marriage between his sister and that man. He would not subject her to that. So he was now the one in an arranged marriage to the skirt chaser's sister. Mr. Kyouraku had been constantly trying to assure Byakuya that his daughter, Hisana, was nothing like her brother and Byakuya hoped the man was right. The engagement was to be announced at the end of September for the end of the quarter party where the merger was to be announced as well.

Byakuya wondered where he was going to place Shunsei Kyouraku in the new company. He had to promise to keep the old man's son in a prominent position as well. Byakuya sighed and reached for his laptop when there was a knock on his office door. "Enter."

"Sir," A young man started upon entering, "I was instructed to inform you that Ms. Shihouin left the premises with Miss Kuchiki, sir."

Byakuya raised his hand and waved it to dismiss the young man. He understood why Yoruichi had done it. He was not completely oblivious to the shell Rukia was retreating in to, but he would have to have a talk with Yoruichi when they returned. He could give them a few more minutes before he wanted Rukia back within the safety of the house.

He turned towards the picture behind him which hid a safe; a safe that contained letters that have been sent to him for the past two years concerning his sister. Someone was threatening him through his sister, and he hoped Yoruichi would keep her promise to protect Rukia at all costs.

* * *

Ichigo sat leisurely on one of the park benches and was watching Karin's soccer game from afar. He inwardly grinned when she kicked the brat that hung around Urahara's shop. He didn't like that kid. He groaned though when his father and none other than Kisuke Urahara sat on either side of him.

"What do you two want?" Ichigo growled out.

"My son, I am just curious as to when you are going to get a girlfriend." Isshin said slightly serious.

Ichigo ignored his father. They had this conversation at least once a day. What was he supposed to tell his father? That he felt like he was waiting for someone? That sounded so cliché. He couldn't tell anyone that. "Can you just drop it for once?"

Isshin smiled. "But son, I want grandchildren!"

Ichigo just socked his father and stood up. "Leave me alone!"

Kisuke had his fan covering part of his face and Ichigo was sure he was laughing at him. His father on the other hand was crying up to the heavens about what did he do in a previous life to deserve such an ungrateful son? Ichigo was about to retort when Yuzu started pulling on his arm.

"Ichi, play hide and seek with us?" His young sister begged.

"No." Ichigo said sternly and pulled his arm from Yuzu's grasp.

Ichigo was soon face down on the ground. His father had gotten in a sneak attack and punched him in the face. "Don't be mean to your sister and go play." Isshin commanded.

"I'm not a kid!" Ichigo yelled back.

Isshin brought Yuzu in front of him and she looked almost in tears.

"Bastard!" Ichigo muttered.

"Sorry son, didn't hear you." Isshin grinned evilly.

Ichigo sat up. "One, two..."

Yuzu squealed and ran off.

Ichigo stopped counting. Isshin and Kisuke looked at him. "What it's not like they can hear me count anyway." Ichigo spat out, hoping to stop some of the humiliation.

Ichigo sat there pulling the grass out of the ground when his father happily announced that the kids were hidden. "Whatever." Ichigo said as he stood up. He walked like he was going to find some of the kids or his sisters but he was just walking away from the two men that constantly hounded him about his personal life.

* * *

Rukia was having the best day of her life. She watched the myriad of people all around her. She was so lost in her own world that she almost didn't notice that Yoruichi had stopped walking. She turned to face her and saw that she was staring at someone sitting on a bench. She wasn't sure if it was the man with the striped hat or the other one, but she knew that Yoruichi was surprised.

Yoruichi started moving towards the men on the bench and Rukia had no choice but to follow.

Kisuke's smile faltered for only a moment when the two women stepped in front of him. "Yoruichi my love, you've returned to me!" He exclaimed dramatically.

"Can it, what are you doing here?" Yoruichi asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I live here, my love." Kisuke said plainly.

Yoruichi inwardly groaned. Of all people to run in to...

Isshin cleared his throat.

"Yoruichi, may I introduce my friend, Dr. Isshin Kurosaki." Kisuke said pointing towards Isshin. "And Isshin this is Yoruichi Shihouin, the perfect woman."

Yoruichi grinned and took Isshin hand. "Nice to meet you." She said in earnest.

"And who is your friend?" Isshin asked out of curiosity.

Yoruichi eyed him for a second.

Isshin threw up his hands. "For my son, they are about the same age."

Rukia raised her eyebrow. She wondered how bad looking his son was that his father was out trying to get dates for him.

"This is Rukia Kuchiki. She is my employer's sister." Yoruichi replied.

"You're still working for him?" Kisuke asked directly.

Yoruichi glared at him. They had had this argument many times over the years that they had been together. She looked Kisuke in the eye and she couldn't deny that she still wanted to be with him even after all this time.

Kisuke sighed. He didn't want to fight with her. He had missed her more than anything. The question was could he admit it to her?

"So Rukia, do you have a boyfriend?" Isshin asked just as direct.

Rukia blushed. "No, I'm not allowed to date." Rukia turned to Yoruichi. "Can I go over to the water?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Just stay where I can see you."

"Yes Mother!" Rukia said sarcastically while walking away towards the pond.

* * *

Ichigo had reached the end of the park and hesitantly started making his way back. He was making his away around the oasis like pond when he saw someone that looked like they were probably friends with one of his sisters. He made his way over to her, if she was going to make it this easy for him.

When he reached her he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "Ha, I found you! You can't hide from me." Ichigo stated proudly before stopping. This was not one of his sister's friends and she was definitely not twelve. He thought she was beautiful and he was mesmerized by her eyes.

Rukia had been watching some kids trying to feed some of the ducks across the way when she was spun right on the spot. The angry words she was about to yell out got caught in her throat when she stared into the fiery amber eyes of the person standing in front of her. She didn't even register what he had said. "Huh?"

Ichigo smiled. He was not about to repeat what he had said. "Um, my name's Ichigo." He said instead.

"Oh. Rukia. My name's Rukia." She said knowing she probably sounded like an idiot.

His hand on her arm was burning her, but it felt so right. She didn't understand it. They stood there staring into each other's eyes. She saw him start to lean down to kiss her. Before she even knew what she was doing she was leaning up to meet him.

Ichigo had no idea what the hell he had been thinking, but he didn't care. He felt electricity course through his veins when his lips touched hers and he knew he didn't want it to stop. He wrapped his arms around her waist and ran his tongue across her lips.

Rukia slowly brought her arms around his shoulders and she opened her mouth to him when he had requested it with his tongue. She shuddered as he explored her mouth and she his. They kissed as if they were the only two people in the park.

* * *

Karin and Yuzu were running as fast as they could towards their father. Karin out of pure and utter shock and Yuzu out of happiness.

"What's wrong?" Isshin asked looking at Karin's face.

Karin just shook her head. She couldn't form any words.

"Dad, look at Ichi!" Yuzu exclaimed pointing towards the pond.

The three adults turned towards the pond and were shocked into silence. Ichigo and Rukia were kissing so passionately.

"What the hell?" Yoruichi said still in shock. She had meant to just give Rukia a little bit of freedom not help her receive her first kiss. Yoruichi had to grin though; she couldn't help it.

Isshin started jumping up and down and pumping his fist in the air. "My son's not gay!" He chanted over and over again.

Yoruichi looked at Kisuke. He shrugged. "He was worried. The boy hadn't shown any interest in any girls…..until now."

Yoruichi smiled again and pulled out her phone when she felt it vibrate. She had received a text from Byakuya. He wanted them back now. She sighed, she did not want to be the one to have to break the two teenagers up, but she had no choice now. She looked at Kisuke and asked for his phone. She entered her number into his phone and walked to collect Rukia.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo had stopped for a moment to catch their breath. They heard someone clear their throat next to them. Rukia and Ichigo jumped apart suddenly embarrassed.

"That was entertaining." Yoruichi said, feeling the need to torture them.

Both teens blushed deeply.

"Rukia, your brother is waiting for us." Yoruichi stated and walked a little up the path.

Rukia started to follow.

"Wait, will I see you again?" Ichigo asked suddenly worried, he didn't want her to leave in the first place. It didn't feel right, she was supposed to stay with him.

Rukia smiled and walked up to him. "Do you have a cell?"

"Yeah." He said pulling out his cell phone.

Rukia took it and entered her phone number in it. "I guess we'll see how serious you are."

Ichigo stared at her. She was daring him. He smirked and watched her walk away. He liked the little sway she had to her small hips. He turned towards his family and saw them watching him. He gritted his teeth and turned to walk home. He didn't want to deal with his family's antics right now. He just wanted to think about her.

* * *

Rukia stopped Yoruichi before they got too close to her house. "You won't tell my brother will you?"

Yoruichi looked at her and tried not to smile. "Do you want me to die a painful death?" She said, winking at Rukia.

Rukia smiled. She felt like herself. Who knew one afternoon could make someone feel so alive, or at least that one kiss could?

"Was it that good?" Yoruichi asked smiling now.

Rukia blushed again. "Yes." She said softly.

Yoruichi threw her arm across Rukia's shoulders and walked with her the rest of the way to the house not giving any indication on whether she had heard Rukia or not. She now needed to convince Byakuya into letting Rukia be able to walk to school. She decided that Rukia needed a boyfriend, and if she could help she would.

* * *

**A/N : **Okay so how was that? I hope that it was decent. Well, I guess this was kind of setting everything up kind of chapter. Next chapter will be dealing with school. We'll have to see how they act around his friends - note Rukia doesn't have any yet, but that will change as the year progresses. Well please review and let me know if I should continue!


	3. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach, but one can dream can't they? 

**Warnings: **This is an AU story.

**Pairings: **Mainly Ichiruki

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

* * *

**Atonement**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Rukia reached over and slammed a hand down on the alarm clock that was blaring. She stretched in bed, arching her back, groaning. She grudgingly crawled out of bed and walked to her shower.

After her shower she made her way into her closet and found her school uniform. The dark gray pleated skirt, white shirt, dark gray vest, and red tie did nothing for her. She hated the drab uniform and wished she could just wear normal clothes to school for once. Once her mourning routine was complete she grabbed her backpack which also housed her laptop and headed downstairs for breakfast with her brother.

She walked into the foyer placing her bag down to grab on her way out and headed into the dining room. She sat down on her brother's right and waited for breakfast to be served.

Byakuya closed the paper he was reading as he heard his sister sit down next to him. "Rukia, we have something we need to discuss." Byakuya said as plates were laid down on the table in front of them.

Rukia sat silently in her chair. She wondered how he had already found out that Ichigo had called her cell last night. They had spent most of the evening talking to each other.

"I am under the impression that you wish to walk to school." Byakuya continued.

Rukia slowly brought her eyes up to her brother's. She nodded her head in the affirmative. She didn't trust her voice to betray her. She was afraid that she was dreaming.

Byakuya looked at her seriously contemplating whether or not to retract his decision. With a sigh, he started "I will agree to this under two conditions. One, you will not go anywhere without Yoruichi. She will walk with you to and from school and if she is not there you will contact me and you will not leave school grounds without someone I approve of. Two, I now have someone that will be in your classes with you to protect you and you will not leave his sight and don't worry no one else will be able to recognize his real purpose for being there."

Rukia jumped up and hugged her brother before she realized what she was doing. "Thank you!"

Rukia felt her brother stiffen in her embrace and was saddened. She wished that for once he would be able to show some kind of emotion around her. She sat back down silently and watched as he straightened out his suit. "Sorry."

Byakuya just nodded his head and ate his breakfast.

Rukia sat at the table as she finished and waited until her brother was done. He raised himself from his chair and bid Rukia a good first day at school. Rukia jumped up and ran into the foyer where Yoruichi was waiting for her with a grin on her face. Rukia threw her arms around her body guard and exclaimed her thanks.

Rukia was walking along the sidewalk with Yoruichi happy with the world at the moment. She was thinking that this move this time was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She was smiling softly when she looked up ahead of her and noticed a familiar sight.

Rukia jogged up beside Ichigo who was oblivious to his surroundings.

Yoruichi, who was jogging quietly beside her, fell behind the two teens when Rukia reached Ichigo.

Rukia noticed right away that Ichigo was lost in his own world and that he was wearing some earphones listening to some rather intense music. She jabbed him in the side which earned her a yell of shock.

Ichigo yanked his earphones out and turned off the music streaming from his Ipod. He tried to play off his yell with a "What are you doing here?" He hoped his face didn't show his embarrassment at being caught unaware.

Rukia pointed behind her. "Yoruichi is a woman with the magical touch."

Ichigo looked behind them and saw the same woman that was in the park with Rukia walking with them. "So your brother gave in, huh? Wonder what he would say if he knew you were walking with me?"

Rukia elbowed him in the ribs and felt satisfaction at his groan. "Don't tempt fate. Just be happy that I am able to grace your dreary life with my presence."

"Hey, who said my life was dreary without you! And who uses the word dreary in a regular conversation anyway!" Ichigo retorted.

Rukia just smirked at him.

Ichigo couldn't help when the corner of his mouth twitched upwards into a semi-smile.

* * *

Byakuya walked calmly into his assistant's office. His noted immediately that Nanao Ise was not there but left files for her on her desk anyway. He would have to schedule a meeting with her later. He had decided to make her Shunsui Kyouraku's assistant. He hated to give her up but she was the best and he needed her to make sure that Kyouraku got his work done. He was going to have to find a new assistant for himself.

Byakuya rounded the corner heading towards the back to where his office was and was stopped when he noticed a woman waiting for someone. "Who are you?"

Hisana raised her head at the sudden question. "I'm sorry. I am waiting for Mr. Kuchiki."

Byakuya felt goose bumps rise on his flesh at the sound of her soft, silky voice. "I am the one you are looking for." Byakuya said and refrained from rolling his eyes at the possible meaning of his statement.

Hisana rose from her chair hoping that he couldn't see the heat rising to her cheeks. The room suddenly felt a lot warmer as she looked over at her new fiancé. She reached her hand out to him, "My name is Hisana, Hisana Kyouraku."

Byakuya took her hand into his realizing that he was to marry this woman. He felt like he had come home and then disposed of such thoughts as they were unnecessary and unwanted. He had distanced himself from people for a reason.

"Please come in." Byakuya said opening his office door and waited for her to enter.

Hisana walked briskly past him into his office. She really hoped he couldn't see the blush that was forming on her face. She sat in a chair across from his desk and waited until he took his seat. "My father only asked you to guarantee my brother's place in the new company but I came to see if there was a place for me. I have worked hard for my current position and I don't believe that it's fair what my father has done. Also I would like to know what is to become of all our employees once the merger is complete. Many have worked for us for a long time."

It took everything Byakuya had to not show any emotion. He watched as she gave her small speech looking him directly in the eyes. Not many people would be so brave. He wondered how long it took before she worked up the courage to do this. "May I see your résumé?"

Hisana was almost shocked that he wasn't asking her to leave. She reached down to her briefcase and pulled out her résumé and handed it to him.

Byakuya read her work history and was actually surprised by it. It seemed her father had placed her in some rather demanding positions probably to try and dissuade her from working at all. He placed the paper down on his desk and scrutinized the woman before him, her black hair cascading around her face, her dark eyes seeming to see right through him, and her pale skin glowing against the darkness of her business attire. He weighed the pros and cons of having her around and finally made a decision. "I am in need of a new assistant and your résumé proves that you would be able to handle the position."

Hisana tried not to smile but failed miserably. "Yes sir."

Byakuya was not comfortable with her addressing him as a superior. "Please just call me by my name."

Hisana nodded her head. "Yes, Byakuya." She said testing out the sound of his name on her lips.

"I will also send you a list of current and future openings that you can try to fill with your employees if they are qualified. For anyone else, I cannot help what will happen. I hope that will satisfy you." Byakuya said turning towards his computer.

"Immensely." Hisana said truly grateful.

* * *

Ichigo walked into his first class after dropping Rukia off at the front office. She would be showing up a few minutes after class started. They both had Chemistry first period. He looked around and was surprised to only find a few students in class. He walked to the back of the room.

Instead of individual desks in this class there were tables that seated four. These light oak tables were topped with a black tabletop and there were four stools placed at each table. Ichigo went to the next to last table and sat on one of the stools facing the front next to a window. He placed his bag on the stool next to him. Toushirou walked in and sat across from him followed by Momo who sat next to Toushirou both with their back to the front of the classroom. Tatsuki walked in and sat at the next table by Momo. Keigo and Orihime both noticed the empty seat next to Ichigo at the same time and headed there from opposite ends of the classroom. Keigo reached there first and was knocked down by Ichigo who exclaimed that he didn't want anyone sitting next to him. Keigo whined and sat in the chair behind Ichigo. Mizuiro took the chair next to Keigo trying to sooth the wounded boy. Chad took a chair at the table across from Mizuiro. Orihime saddened by Ichigo's reaction and exclamation took the chair next to Tatsuki. Tatsuki noticing Orihime's expression turned to glare at Ichigo who was currently teasing Toushirou about something because the boy's face was red. Tatsuki noted Chizuru making her way over, and started a conversation with Uryu as he was starting to walk past. He stopped at the seat across from Orihime and was still there when the bell rang forcing him to take that seat when the teacher came in asking for everyone to take their seats.

Rukia was waiting outside the Chemistry classroom waiting to be let in to introduce herself to the class. She was nervous and was pacing around. She stopped suddenly when a large hand landed on her shoulder. She spun around to the large man behind her. She stared at his impossible red hair and tattoos. "R-enji."

"Yep, good to see you too!" Renji said grinning like a maniac.

Rukia couldn't believe it. Renji had been the only child of one of her brother's servants that had actually befriended her. They had been thicker than thieves until she had moved when they were eleven. She hugged him fiercely. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, crazy story! I heard through the grape vine that one Byakuya Kuchiki was moving to town so this week-end I went to visit your brother. Had a long talk with him and he offered me a job and he offered to send me to school as a condition of my employment. Can you believe that?" Renji blurted out.

Rukia smile faltered a little. She knew the real reason he was there now. He was there to be her babysitter. "That's great." Rukia said slightly saddened. Renji always did have a kind of idol worship when it came to her brother. She just watched him and realized how long it has been since she knew him as he talked about how great her brother was and how much he wanted to emulate him. She was thankful when the teacher came out and ushered them into the classroom.

Ichigo reached over to his bag that was on the stool next to him when the teacher stepped out of the classroom. He pulled his Chemistry notebook out of the bag and placed the bag on the ground hoping no one would realize his true intentions.

Rukia and Renji stepped into the classroom and they were greeted by a hushed silence. Everyone was curious about the new students.

The teacher introduced the new students and asked them to find any empty seat.

Rukia made her way over to Ichigo who she could tell was pretending to be writing in his notebook. She tried not to roll her eyes.

Keigo was frothing with delight as Rukia had made her way down the aisle. He was waiting for Ichigo to lash out at her and then he would sweep in and offer her much needed comfort and swiftly escort her to the empty spot at their table. He was soon dismayed when Rukia sat down next to Ichigo and received no sort of rude comments. He didn't understand what was going on.

Renji followed Rukia hoping he might be able to sit at the same table but was disappointed when she sat next to the boy with the bright orange hair. He chose to sit at the table next to her across from the girl with short spiky black hair and next to the boy with sleek black hair and glasses.

During the time that the teacher was passing out their textbooks Rukia was introduced to Momo and Toushirou. Rukia talked quietly with Momo as Ichigo seemed to be having a heated discussion with the boy sitting behind him.

* * *

Rukia was making her way to the rooftop for lunch with Momo. Ichigo and Toushirou were following close behind them as they shared the last class together. The rest of the group would make their way up their in their own time.

"So what's going on between you and Ichigo?" Momo asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked trying to act surprised but she knew Momo could see right through it.

"Ichigo's little covert actions are not really that _covert_! It's cute though. I just don't think he realizes that he's not that sly. Or at least not to me, I've noticed what he's been doing and so has Tatsuki, of course she's known him the longest out of all of us." Momo said softly so the two walking behind them would not be able to decipher what they were talking about.

Rukia smiled. She had instantly liked Momo when they had talked during their first period that morning, so she relayed to Momo what had happened in the park which earned a startled look from Momo. Then Rukia told her about their phone conversation about taking things slow in front of his friends because he didn't think they would readily accept things. "He also wants to take me out this upcoming week-end, but I don't see how we can. I mean we would never be able to have a regular relationship, my brother would never allow us to date." Rukia whispered.

Rukia and Momo both got quiet. Rukia wondering if she had said too much; she couldn't believe that she had said so much and hoped Momo would pass this test of trust. Momo was pondering ways to help Rukia get that date. She had known Ichigo since middle school and if he was showing an interest in this girl, she knew she had to be special. Momo looked over at Rukia. She had liked Rukia right away, probably because they both liked guys who could be incredibly dense at times.

Momo giggled softly.

Rukia turned her head towards her and Momo told her about her last thought and Rukia smiled.

As the group walked out on the roof and took their seats Ichigo had to kick Keigo out of the way before taking a seat on the ground next to Rukia. Momo sat on the other side of Rukia and Toushirou sat next to Momo. The others formed a semi-circle in front of them, Renji included as he had been invited to join the group by Orihime and Tatsuki.

Most of the lunch hour was spent trying to find out information about Renji and Rukia. Rukia told them that her parents had died when she was one and so she had no memory of them and had been raised by her brother, and that was the extent of the information she was willing to give out right now. Renji told them that his mother had worked for Rukia's brother and he noted how the orange haired boy eyed him suspiciously. He wondered how Rukia knew that boy. He avoided the topic of his father and when he wouldn't answer anymore questions the group ceased to ask them.

Everyone started to stand up and stretch after sitting for so long as the end of the lunch period approached. People were starting to throw away their trash and were chatting about their next class when Momo suddenly spun around grabbed Rukia and pulled her over cupping her hand around Rukia's ear and her mouth as she whispered into Rukia's ear. When she was done she released Rukia and waited as with everyone else as they were curious as to what that was all about.

Rukia tapped her finger against her lips as she thought. "I don't know. I don't think it will be that easy, but we could try."

Momo smirked. "Of course."

Both walked down the stairs avoiding the stares of their classmates; neither of them wanting to explain anything, yet.

* * *

Hisana walked into her brother's office and was surprised he was awake.

Shunsui watched as his sister graced his office with her presence. He looked at her from under his straw hat, one of the many things he wore to annoy their father. "Where have you been? It is very rare that I am at work before you."

"I went to see Mr. Kuchiki." Hisana replied grabbing some files that had somehow found their way to the floor from her brother's desk.

"I see. How did he treat you?" Shunsui asked hoping he would give him a reason to hate the guy. He didn't like the idea of his sister being in an arranged marriage. He thought the whole thing was so archaic.

Hisana tried to hide her blush as she placed the files back on his desk and knocking Shunsui's feet off the desk as well.

"He didn't do anything inappropriate?" Shunsui asked using hand gestures to infer his meaning about inappropriateness.

"Like you should be talking." Hisana retorted feeling more embarrassed at him being able to read her so easily than being angry. "How many women have you been inappropriate with? And no, he wouldn't do such a thing and besides I doubt he would truly be interested in me anyway."

Shunsui sighed. He didn't understand her constant need to belittle herself. "Sana, do you need me to give him the big brother speech?" Shunsui said puffing out his chest in an attempt to change the mood that was in his office.

Hisana laughed. Her brother was very good at theatrics and the ability to brighten her spirits. She wondered if he would ever let any other woman see what was under the façade.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo were walking down the front steps of the school heading towards the gate where they could see Yoruichi waiting for them.

Rukia immediately noticed that Yoruichi had her hair down. Rukia had never seen it outside of the ponytail it was constantly displayed in. Yoruichi's purple hair curved down around her neck and over her chest. Rukia was suspicious but did not say anything as they started the walk home.

They stopped in front of Ichigo's place and he felt awkward at being the one to be dropped off; wasn't he supposed to be the one walking her home.

Rukia stood on her tiptoes and kissed Ichigo on his cheek and whispered into his ear to call her later.

Ichigo raised a brow and watched as Rukia and Yoruichi continued down the street. He wondered if it had anything to do with what Rukia and Momo had been talking about. He turned around to head into his house as the two women rounded the corner and disappeared from sight, and ran into his grinning father.

Isshin was making some sort of comment, but Ichigo rather than listening to him just decked his father and went inside heading towards his room.

* * *

Renji was walking with Tatsuki and Orihime as they made their way home. His last class was on the opposite side of the school from Rukia and she was already gone by the time he made it to the front of the school. Renji not having to be at Rukia's house until four to start his formal training with someone named Yoruichi Shihouin, of whom he knew Byakuya Kuchiki trusted implicitly, accepted the invitation from Orihime to join the girls for an after school snack. Usually Tatsuki found a reason to excuse herself, but she couldn't miss the opportunity to see the big red head's reaction to her friend's cooking.

* * *

Gin sat across from his employer, his fox-like grin still plastered on his face.

Sosuke was looking through the pictures of their target. "She's definitely turning into a beautiful young lady."

Gin didn't respond; he knew not to interrupt unless he was asked a direct question.

"Who's the boy?" Sosuke asked his protégé.

"Someone she ran into on her way to school as far as I can tell." Gin replied. The pictures were from that morning and he didn't follow them for long unless he wanted to alert Yoruichi to his presence. He had only fought her once before and was hesitant about doing so again. That woman was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

"I hear that he's gettin' married, what about that girl?" Gin asked.

"It is an arranged marriage. He cares nothing about her. Our target remains the same." Sosuke answered his subordinate. "You are excused."

"Aye, sir." Gin said and bowed respectively before exiting the room.

* * *

**A/N : **Okay so things are starting to move along a little bit at least. So what did everyone think? Hopefully I didn't do a horrible job. Many thanks to those that have reviewed so far! 


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach, but one can dream can't they?

**Warnings: **This is an AU story.

**Pairings: **Mainly Ichiruki

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

* * *

**Atonement**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Rukia sat idly on the marble staircase near the front door, waiting for Momo to arrive. Momo's plan had been to have Rukia stay over Saturday night at Momo's house. That plan had been shot down by Byakuya immediately. Rukia had then quickly asked if Momo could stay with them instead. Byakuya agreed on the condition that Momo passed a background investigation. Two days after she had asked her brother had given her the permission she had requested. So here she was on a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon waiting for her first friend, since Renji, for her first ever sleepover.

Rukia was jolted out of her thoughts when the sharp ring of the doorbell pieced through them. She jumped to her feet and answered the door.

In front of her stood Momo and Toushirou and Rukia moved over to let both of them enter. Toushirou was carrying Momo's bag and greeted Rukia with a nod. Momo smiled softly at Rukia. "I can't believe you live here Rukia!"

"Where can I put this?" Toushirou asked motioning towards Momo's bag.

"Oh, follow me." Rukia said.

Rukia led them both to her room and Toushirou placed the bag on the floor near the bed.

They hadn't even gotten to say another word when Rukia's bedroom door opened and Byakuya walked in. "Who is this?" Byakuya asked upon spotting the white haired boy.

"Oh, this is Toushirou Hitsugaya, he's Momo's boyfriend." Rukia said quickly. "He was just helping Momo carrying some of her things up."

Byakuya didn't say anything. He just raised a brow at the boy. Byakuya, deciding that Toushirou wasn't a threat, left the room, leaving Rukia's door open as a precaution.

"Your brother is scary!" Momo stated.

Rukia just smiled. "He can be. So what do you want to do?"

"How about a tour?" Momo asked excitedly.

Rukia nodded and led Toushirou and Momo on a tour of the house. Afterwards, Toushirou left and the girls were back in Rukia's room.

"Do you think your brother would let us go to the movies?" Momo asked.

"No. Not right now, maybe after he feels he can trust you will he let us out of the house, but even then I'll have at the very least one body guard with me. And if it's not Yoruichi, we wouldn't be able to get away with meeting anyone there." Rukia replied, knowing the intent behind the question.

Momo sighed. She now understood how hard it was going to be to get Rukia and Ichigo to have a date.

* * *

Soon it was the last week-end in September, and Rukia was sitting quietly in the library reading a book when Byakuya walked in.

"Rukia, you need to get ready. A dress is already laid out on your bed and Isane will be in shortly to do your hair and make-up." Byakuya ordered.

"What for? Where are we going?" Rukia asked as she had no idea what was going on.

"A party." Byakuya simply said before exiting the room.

Rukia shut her book rather forcefully. She stalked to her room, rather irritated at her brother for shoving this on her at the last minute.

An hour later Rukia sat in a limousine with her brother on their way to this 'party.' Rukia had decided to keep her hair down but let Isane curl her hair. Rukia wore a strapless royal blue floor length gown. She felt awkward wearing something strapless and she was still curious as to the reason for the party.

After being at the party for only a little while Rukia began to notice that a lot of people were congratulating her brother. She wondered what he had done. She figured this must be a business party. She knew her brother was very well known in the business world and must have done something particularly impressive.

Rukia started walking around sensing Yoruichi close behind her. She was stopped as she made her way around the grand room by a man with brown hair and black glasses. He had a gentle smile on his face as he introduced himself as Sosuke Aizen.

Rukia introduced herself and tried not to show her discomfort as he kissed the back of her hand.

"So you are the Mr. Kuchiki's beautiful sister?" Sosuke asked.

"Yes." Rukia simply replied, wondering if this guy was trying to charm her to get closer to her brother.

"How are you liking your new school?" Sosuke inquired of the younger Kuchiki.

"It's fine." Rukia answered, not sure where he was going with his line of questioning.

Any further questions were interrupted as Yoruichi approached them and informed Rukia that she was needed up front by her brother. Rukia excused herself and walked with Yoruichi to where Byakuya stood with several people.

Rukia watched as the older gentleman in the small group walked over to the microphone and asked for everyone's attention.

"As many of you might be aware, I am retiring at the end of this year and part of this party is to formally announce the merger between my company and Mr. Kuchiki's. The companies will cease to be two separate companies on New Year's Eve and on New Years will permanently be one company. As for the other reason for the party, I am pleased to announce the engagement of my daughter, Hisana Kyouraku to Byakuya Kuchiki." Hisana's father said to the crowd.

The crowd applauded the happy announcement as Rukia stood there shell shocked. She stared at the dark haired woman as Byakuya slid a diamond ring onto her left ring finger. Rukia recognized the diamond as one of their family heirlooms. As the shock wore off, hurt began to replace it. She couldn't believe that her brother would not at least tell her about something as important as getting married. She was his sister; she couldn't understand why he continued to shut her out of his life.

Rukia walked out of the room as soon as possible. She tried not to run. Yoruichi followed her out the front entrance.

"Come on Rukia, let's go home." Yoruichi said to the distraught teenager and then asked the doorman to hail them a cab. They would leave the limo for Byakuya to use.

When the cab reached Rukia's home, they exited and Rukia turned to walk down the street. Yoruichi ran up beside her after paying the fare.

"I can't go in yet, Yoruichi." Rukia said softly, hating how weak it made her sound.

Yoruichi just nodded and walked beside her silently.

Yoruichi raised a brow as she realized they were in front of the Kurosaki house. She watched in amusement as Rukia took off her heels and climbed the tree that led to what she assumed was a bedroom window.

Rukia hoped this was the right tree. Ichigo had told her there was a tree right outside his bedroom window that grew purple flowers in the spring.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting at his desk trying to get ahead on his homework. He had stopped for a little break after finishing his history and before starting his chemistry homework. He wondered what Rukia might be doing at the moment and he turned around at a suspicious sound near his window and was stunned when he saw said girl fumbling through his open window.

Rukia stood up fixing her dress and thankful that her top hadn't come down. She brushed her hair out of her face to see Ichigo smirking at her. "What?"

"You didn't have to get all dressed up to see me!" Ichigo said smartly.

Rukia wished she had something to throw at him. "I didn't, idiot! If you must know I just came from my brother's engagement party." Rukia huffed before hopping onto his bed.

"I didn't know your brother was dating anyone." Ichigo commented.

"Yeah, well, neither did I!" Rukia shot back harshly.

Ichigo had a feeling he knew why she was so upset. He got up and sat down on the bed next to her pulling her into an embrace.

"I don't understand it. I mean I'm his sister, I should know these things instead of finding out by a third party!" Rukia said frustrated.

"Maybe in some weird sort of way he's trying to protect you." Ichigo said, trying to comfort her.

"How is that protecting me?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know. I said in a weird sort of way. Brothers protect their sisters; that's their job." Ichigo stated matter-of-factly.

* * *

Yoruichi was standing outside quietly contemplating on when she should force Rukia to come back down when a voice startled her.

"What are you doing here?" Isshin asked upon seeing Yoruichi.

Kisuke walked up on the other side of Isshin.

"I was taking a walk and just decided to stop here to rest." Yoruichi said inwardly wincing at how lame that sounded.

Kisuke eyed her suspiciously. "You're lying."

Yoruichi tried to convey a message with her eyes for him to drop the subject, but either he didn't understand or he was ignoring it. "What are you really up to?" Kisuke asked.

Yoruichi, on reflex, looked up to the window and then cursed herself when Isshin and Kisuke followed her gaze.

"Is someone in my son's room?" Isshin asked, a big grin appearing on his face.

"Look, she was just upset. She had some rather big news just revealed to her and she needed someone to talk to about it." Yoruichi pleaded for her charge's honor. _That better be all she's doing in there!_

Isshin and Kisuke both smiled.

"Don't worry, my son's too shy to do anything. He's probably never even seen a woman naked." Isshin said with a slight pout.

"Yeah, like he was too shy to be kissing in a park too!" Yoruichi pointed out.

Isshin pondered this for a moment and then turned to Kisuke. "Maybe I should take some protection up to them!"

* * *

Byakuya and Hisana were outside standing near the low wall that surrounded the garden.

"Is your sister upset by our engagement?" Hisana asked timidly. She had noticed his sister's hastened exit.

"No, I think she was surprised. I had not informed her of the details of the party." Byakuya said calmly.

Hisana looked at him. "You didn't tell her. Why?" Hisana asked, afraid that maybe he was ashamed of her.

"She needs to keep her focus on her schoolwork so she can attend the best college. This matter is my personal business and she has no need to worry about such things." Byakuya stated logically.

"Are you crazy? Of course it matters, she's your sister. She shouldn't have been told by a stranger." Hisana replied, before realizing what she had said. "I'm sorry. I spoke out of place, it is not my concern." Hisana said lowering her head.

Byakuya had been surprised by Hisana's outburst. He liked that she had spoke out against him and found himself believing that what she had said made sense. Rukia should not have been told by a stranger. He brought his finger to Hisana's chin and lifted her face. "As of tonight, it is your concern as well." Byakuya said when Hisana's eyes met his.

Byakuya's finger moved from her chin to trace the contours of her face. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Soon the kiss became more persistent and he moved his hand from her face to the back of her head. His hand gripped her hair and pulled her head back. As Hisana gasped he swiftly delved his tongue into her parted mouth tasting every bit of her.

Hisana was glad that he had slid his other arm around her waist because she was pretty sure that her knees had given out and that she was only standing because of his hold on her. She looked into his eyes confused as he broke the kiss. He was staring into her eyes intently as if he was trying to decipher something. All she knew was that she hadn't wanted him to stop. She was startled when his lips descending upon hers again. She could feel the small smile that formed on his lips. She knew he had come to some sort of conclusion but she didn't know what the question had been.

Neither of them noticed two figures watching from different vantage points. One was an undercover overprotective brother and the other a man with a hidden agenda who was considering a change or if possible an addition to the plans.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia had made it rather far into their make-out session when there was a loud knock on his bedroom door.

They both leaped from their positions. Ichigo was trying to fasten his jeans while searching frantically for where Rukia had thrown his shirt. Rukia was trying to pull up the top of her dress. Rukia turned around for Ichigo to zip up her dress as he had just found his shirt. Ichigo quickly zipped her up and pulled his shirt over his head before heading to the door.

Rukia looked down making sure her dress was on properly and was trying to tame her hair as she was sure it was all over the place.

Karin walked into the room and stopped upon seeing Rukia in there. "I was asked by the lady outside to tell you it's time to go."

"Okay." Rukia said. She had forgotten all about Yoruichi.

Karin had been only been trying to get their father back inside before Yuzu complained too much when she had been asked to go upstairs. She wanted to ask what they had been doing, but refrained from doing so. She decided she really didn't want to know.

Ichigo walked with Rukia downstairs and as he opened the door he felt a fist connect with his face as his father had caught him off-guard.

"What the hell, old man!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Didn't I teach you to always keep your guard up!" Isshin scolded his son.

Rukia side-stepped around the bickering men and walked up to Yoruichi who motioned for them to leave the scene while they could do so in peace. Kisuke walked into the Kurosaki household after bidding Yoruichi and Rukia farewell.

Ichigo turned to go back upstairs after noticing Rukia's discreet exit.

"Son what were you doing upstairs?" Isshin asked meekly.

"Nothing!" Ichigo stated.

"Son, if you're going to lie than at least make sure to hide all your love bites." Isshin said, grinning, and turned to ask Yuzu what was for dinner.

Ichigo had nearly tripped over the stairs. His face held disbelief. He ran to the bathroom to make sure his father was lying.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting in Chemistry class, his shirt collar up a little higher than normal as he was trying to conceal evidence. Rukia was sitting next to him but luckily her hair was long enough to cover hers.

Ichigo was beginning to think maybe no one would notice when he felt a hand tug down on his collar.

"ICHIGO! Do you have a hickey?" Keigo yelled out, causing any student in the classroom to turn to him.

Ichigo punched Keigo sending the kid to the floor and returned his collar to its previous state.

Toushirou, Chad, Mizuiro, and Uryu all looked at him to explain. Ichigo offered no explanation.

Momo who had been walking by Rukia at the time slightly lifted Rukia's hair to notice a similar mark on her neck as well. Momo smiled at continued to her seat. Rukia patted her hair back down but suddenly felt someone else lifting her hair up as well.

Keigo, upon seeing Momo's actions, became very curious and suspicious. When Ichigo wasn't looking he walked up behind Rukia.

"Rukia has one as well!" Keigo shouted in even more disbelief if that was possible.

Ichigo punched Keigo again. "Don't touch her!"

Keigo got up rubbing his sore jaw. "Geez, sorry I didn't know she was your _girlfriend_."

Keigo had been waiting for the next hit and was shocked when he didn't receive one. "Wait, you and the lovely Rukia Kuchiki are dating!" Keigo yelled out keeping the students' attention on the whole situation.

"Yes, we are!" Ichigo yelled back completely irritated at Keigo now.

Keigo dropped into his chair. He felt as though the world was ending. How could someone as wondrous as Rukia even consider dating someone as brutish as Ichigo?

As Ichigo turned around he caught Rukia's smile and felt relief despite having yelled it out like that. He had hoped she wouldn't be too mad.

Rukia was still trying to figure out what to tell Renji when he found out. She knew she could not have her brother find out and Renji would tell him or so she believed. She knew her brother would have her off to a private all girl boarding school if he found out she was dating someone.

Soon Renji, Tatsuki, and Orihime walked into the classroom followed by the teacher as the bell rang signaling the start of class.

Rukia and Ichigo had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N : **Well, I hope I didn't destroy it too much.� I had a hard time trying to figure out how to move this story forward.� Please review and let me know what you think.� So�Renji will be put to the test first.� Do you think he'll pass?� Hope you all are having a good week-end!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach, but one can dream can't they?

**Warnings: **This is an AU story. 

**Pairings: **Mainly Ichiruki

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

* * *

**Atonement**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo were standing on the rooftop with Toushirou and Momo during the beginning of lunch. Ichigo was dreading meeting up with Keigo since earlier that morning because he was sure Keigo would start in with the embarrassing questions. 

Soon their conversation was interrupted as they heard a loud banging from the rooftop door impacting with the wall as it was shoved open. A fuming red-head stormed out on the roof and rounded on Ichigo.

Ichigo pushed Rukia behind him and deflected Renji's punch. Soon they were in a brawl each throwing punches and kicks towards each other. 

Rukia finally having enough stepped in between them knowing that there was a possibility of getting hit from either one.

Both Ichigo and Renji both pulled back on their latest punches just in time to avoid both of them hitting Rukia. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Renji yelled out. 

Ichigo tried to pull Rukia behind him but she wasn't going to let him.

"No, just what the hell are _you_ doing?" Rukia yelled back.

"Rukia, he's just using you and you're too naïve to see it!" Renji stated.

"So you know him so well that you just _know_ that he's using me! I don't think so and since when have I been so naïve to not see something like that!" Rukia said a little insulted.

"Rukia, you two just started dating and he already has you making out with him, leaving hickeys!" Renji spat out while eyeing Ichigo.

"Renji, for your information we've been dating for over a month now. We met before the end of summer." Rukia informed him. She conveniently left out that they met only the last week-end of summer break and that they technically have never been on any dates. But they have, at the very least once a week, excused themselves from the group to have lunch by themselves and they had stayed after school to work on a couple of projects together. They had some time together, but usually only had moments for stolen kisses.

"I'm sorry Rukia, but I have to inform your brother." Renji said, dejected.

"Renji, please, if you ever considered me your friend you won't do this." Rukia pleaded with him.

Renji just stared at her for a moment. She was pulling the friendship card and he really didn't know what to do. He shook his head. "I need to think."

Rukia watched as Renji walked away his head hanging down. 

Tatsuki and Orihime had followed Renji to the rooftop and had watched the whole spectacle. Orihime had tears in her eyes realizing that the rumors were true; she had willfully believed that they were just lies. She turned and left the rooftop afraid to cry in front of everyone. Tatsuki followed them both trying to decide which person she should try to comfort first.

Ichigo walked around to face Rukia. "Are you okay?"

Rukia just nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his waist. She hoped this wouldn't be the end. If Renji told, it _would_ be the end for them.

* * *

Shunsei walked straight into Byakuya's office without even knocking. Shunsei unceremoniously dropped into a chair across from Byakuya's desk.

When Byakuya looked up from his computer he had been mildly surprised to see Shunsei Kyouraku walking into his office. He had a feeling the man was not here for business purposes. "May I inquire as to the reason for your visit?"

"I want to know what your intentions are with my sister!" Shunsei stated serious for the first time in a long time.

Byakuya raised a brow. "I believe that was made clear the other night."

"Should I assume you are talking about the party, or are you talking about the kiss?" Shunsei said clearly un-amused.

Byakuya sighed. He hadn't realized that his first kiss with Hisana had been witnessed. Byakuya was also beginning to realize that there was more to this man than meets the eye. "I don't see the need to explain what is private between Hisana and myself."

Shunsei eyed his future brother-in-law from under the brim of his straw hat. "I will only say this once. Hisana is special to me and if I see her cry even once, you and I will be having another meeting."

If Byakuya wasn't a man of little emotion he might have considered laughing. He briefly wondered what it would be like to fight this man. He felt it would be an interesting fight to say the least.

Byakuya just nodded his head in acknowledgment of the man's words and Shunsei nodded back before leaving the office. Byakuya glanced back at his computer. He hoped the rest of his day would not be this unusual.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo were sitting away from the group eating under a tree. Ichigo was sitting down on the ground his legs outstretched. Rukia was sitting in between his legs and was leaning her back against his chest.

"Do you think we're moving too fast? I mean everyone is kind of freaking out." Rukia said, still upset over Renji's outburst.

"I don't know. I know it seems that way, but I guess I just don't care." Ichigo said after pausing a moment to consider Rukia's question.

They both sat in silence the rest of lunch trying to figure out what Renji was going to do, and wondering if this would be their last free moment together.

* * *

Renji caught up with Rukia before the last class of the day, which he was sure that he would now be late for. "Rukia, I need to talk to you."

Rukia spun around to face him. "Okay."

"You know Rukia, you put me in a really tight spot. I've decided that I won't tell on you." Renji started but stopped when Rukia hugged him. He held her back, "but if your brother asks me about it, I won't lie to him!"

Rukia looked at Renji. "I understand, and that's all I can ask." Rukia said truthfully.

Renji smiled. "Just be careful okay! I don't want to see you get hurt."

Rukia smiled back. "Renji, do you believe in reincarnation?"

Renji thought about it for a moment. "No, not really. Why?"

Rukia turned to start walking towards her class motioning for Renji to walk with her. "I don't know, it's just that I feel like I've known Ichigo my whole life. It's weird, I guess, but it feels so natural at the same time."

Renji scratched his head. What was he supposed to say to that? He looked further down the hall and spotted Tatsuki walking into a classroom. "Yeah, I guess I could understand that."

Rukia stopped in front of her classroom door. "Well, this is me."

Renji smirked at his friend. "Alright, just remember what I said, and I'll catch you later!"

Rukia waved at Renji before entering her classroom as he started to run down the hall hoping he might have a chance to make it to his class on time.

* * *

Orihime watched as Ichigo and Rukia left school with the purple haired lady. She didn't understand why Ichigo couldn't like her back. Tatsuki had helped calm her down during lunch and she was still trying to make peace with the sudden information. She soon spotted Tatsuki and Renji making their way towards her.

Orihime walked listlessly beside Tatsuki and Renji barely listening as they talked. She felt so alone. She looked up ahead and caught sight of Uryu walking ahead of them by himself. She was pretty sure she had never seen him walk this way before. She jogged slightly ahead to catch up to him and to ask why he was walking alone.

* * *

In the middle of October Rukia finally got to meet Hisana face to face. Byakuya had scheduled a lunch together one Saturday.

Rukia sat across from Hisana, studying the dark haired woman. Rukia had found out that the marriage was arranged but she knew that her brother cared for this woman as well. Rukia wasn't too sure what to make of the situation.

The three of them were eating lunch in silence when Rukia's cell phone started to ring with the text message tone. She read the message and turned to her brother. "My team is meeting at the library to work on our history project. May I take Yoruichi and go?"

Byakuya nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Rukia jumped up and muttered a "thanks" before running to find Yoruichi.

Hisana turned to Byakuya after Rukia left the room. "Is it just me or was she a little too excited about doing schoolwork?" Hisana said, only in jest because she couldn't remember being so eager to do homework.

Byakuya set his glass back down on the table. He had never thought about it before. He motioned for Hisana to follow him and he stopped Rukia and Yoruichi in the foyer and said that he would drop them off at the library. He was felt a little relief when they did not flinch or balk at this. 

After the duo was dropped off at the library Hisana turned to Byakuya. "I didn't mean to make you doubt her."

"No, Hisana, you made a valid point and I made a decision. If anyone is at fault for doubting her, it is I." Byakuya said placing a hand on Hisana's knee. "So where do you want to go tonight?"

* * *

Rukia turned to Yoruichi after they entered the library. "I'm glad I really was going to the library!"

Yoruichi grinned. "Yeah, he was watching for you to throw a fit."

Rukia pulled on her backpack that she had brought with her. She knew she probably needed to lay low for a little while. She smiled when she found Ichigo, Momo, and Toushirou waiting for her inside the library and moved to sit with the group.

The group had been debating for the past half hour as to what the topic of their project should be when Rukia got up to go get some reference books. As she grabbed a book she turned around and was startled to see a man behind her. She had a vague recollection of meeting the gentleman before. "Mr. Ai-Aizen, correct?"

"Very good. I'm honored that you would remember my name." Sosuke praised.

Rukia just smiled at the man. She was surprised to see him again.

"Are you working on a school project?" Sosuke asked.

"Yes, we have to present a project on some cataclysmic event that shocked the world or something like that." Rukia said rolling her eyes. She didn't care much for history class.

Rukia was relieved when Yoruichi walked up next to her.

Sosuke introduced himself to Yoruichi and explained that he had met the charming Miss Kuchiki at the engagement party and wanted to say hello when he saw that she was here.

Yoruichi gave him the once over. She didn't trust him for a second. She pulled Rukia along and excused them saying that they needed to really finish the project. "I don't like him." Yoruichi said when they were a good distance away.

Rukia smiled at her. "Neither do I."

* * *

The following Friday school was out for a holiday, and Rukia found out that her brother was out of town for the day and wouldn't be back until late that evening. She begged Yoruichi to let her go to the fair with everyone else. 

Soon Rukia was there with all her classmates and being followed by Yoruichi and Kisuke, who had been asked to accompany them by Yoruichi.

Most of the group eventually made their way to the Ferris wheel. Rukia really did not want to go on it but everyone was so enthusiastic about it that she couldn't let anyone down. She also didn't want to give the reason why as her being afraid.

Rukia and Ichigo ended up in the same compartment with Toushirou and Momo, each couple sitting across from each other. As they went up Rukia's grip on Ichigo's hand tightened even more.

Ichigo turned to Rukia as he felt Rukia's hold on his hand getting stronger. He tried not to smirk. "Are you scared?"

Rukia didn't respond. She was trying not to look out any of the windows which was very hard since they had a three hundred and sixty degree view. When they reached the top there was a lurch as the ride stop to let out passengers at the bottom and Rukia gave out a squeak.

"Rukia, are you really scared?" Ichigo asked, concerned now.

Toushirou and Momo both were becoming concerned as well as they noticed Rukia's tense form and shallow breaths.

"I just have a thing about…_heights_." Rukia said trying not to get dizzy.

Ichigo pulled Rukia into his arms in an attempt to comfort. One hand was lightly running up and down against her back with Rukia wrapping her arms around his torso.

Rukia opened her eyes and saw Momo and Toushirou watching her from across the way, and she felt embarrassed.

Momo noticed this. "Don't worry Rukia, we all have something we're afraid of. Toushirou is afraid of fire."

"Hey!" Toushirou snapped. "Don't just tell people that!" He stated adamantly.

Momo giggled before softly kissing his cheek. "I still love ya!"

Toushirou blushed. "Yeah, well, you're scared of being crowded in."

Momo just shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I know."

Toushirou grunted and crossed his arms. That did not get him his desired result.

Soon the ride descended and Rukia was the first out of the compartment. She saw Ichigo smirking at her as he stepped out. "Wipe it off or I'll do it for you!" Rukia threatened.

"Don't worry. I won't tell." Ichigo whispered in her ear as he pulled her hand into his.

As darkness started to fall Yoruichi pulled Ichigo and Rukia aside and informed them that it was time to go. Soon Ichigo and Rukia were walking home followed closely by Yoruichi and Kisuke.

Rukia, Kisuke, and Yoruichi were all invited to stay for dinner at the Kurosaki household and were happy to accept.

After dinner Rukia and Ichigo were up in his room while everyone else was downstairs watching a movie. They started out innocently enough with him just trying to teach her how to play poker.

"Rukia, you can't do that!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"And why not?" Rukia retorted.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Because I said so."

"Stupid reason." Rukia said smirking at him.

"You're only upset because you're losing!" Ichigo stated.

Rukia threw her cards at him. 

Ichigo gave her a scathing glare. 

Rukia smiled before leaning forward to pick them up and gave Ichigo a good view down her shirt.

That was all his teenage body could take before he pulled her into his arms and stole a searing kiss from her soft lips.

One of her hands found its way into Ichigo's hair gripping it as he kissed her, the other holding onto one of his toned arms. 

Ichigo's held arm was supporting Rukia's head as his free arm started to unbutton her shirt. His lips left hers and started making their way down Rukia's neck leaving bite marks along the way.

When Ichigo finally got the first few buttons undone enough he slid his hand in grazing the skin on Rukia's smooth stomach. Rukia brought her hand down from his head and stopped his hand. "Everyone is downstairs." Rukia said, trying to gain control of her senses which were currently frizzled.

"So that didn't stop us the last time we had alone time. This is only the second time we've ever been alone." Ichigo stated trying very hard to form coherent thoughts.

Rukia didn't even realize what she was doing, but before she knew it she had pulled Ichigo's head back down and kissed him. She had caught him off guard and from his surprise she had slid her tongue in and soon was fighting him for dominance in the kiss. 

Their kiss was interrupted by the sudden blaring sound coming from Rukia's cell phone. They broke the kiss long enough for Rukia to check the caller id. She tried to steady her breathing as she answered the phone placing a hand over Ichigo's mouth to silence his protest. "Hello Brother."

After she hung up, Rukia cursed, stood up and buttoned her blouse back up. Rukia turned to Ichigo. "My brother's on his way home. He stopping to pick up dinner at my favorite restaurant, so that gives Yoruichi and I enough time to get home." Rukia said quickly.

Ichigo nodded, he understood.

Rukia gave him a small peck on the lips before running out to grab Yoruichi and run home.

* * *

Sosuke looked up when Gin walked into his office. "Well?"

"Sir, I think she's gotten herself a boyfriend." Gin replied throwing photos that he had taken from the fair.

Sosuke looked pleased with the information. "So she's hiding a secret from big brother. Let's see how I can use this to my advantage."

Gin bowed and left the office aware that his boss was lost in deep thought and so he wouldn't be needed for a little while.

* * *

**A/N : **So how was that? Please review and let me know what you think! 


	6. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Do not own Bleach, but one can dream can't they?

**Warnings: **This is an AU story.

**Pairings: **Mainly Ichiruki

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

* * *

**Atonement**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Rukia walked down the aisle, her hair pulled a little too tight behind her head. She smiled for the sake of her brother, knowing that this was his big day. She just wished that all the nobles weren't watching for her to mess up. She held onto her bouquet of flowers as she continued on to her place.

As she made it there, the wedding march began playing. Hisana and her father walked out. She wore a white taffeta and tulle princess gown with a dropped Basque waist and a halter neckline and a lace-up back. The bodice of the gown was adorned with Alencon lace and sequins which flowed seamlessly into the taffeta and lace beaded a-line appliqué skirt. The semi-cathedral length skirt had appliqués of lace using pearls throughout. Hisana had her hair down and curled. On top of her head was a diamond tiara which held in place the lace veil.

Byakuya stood in place as he watched Hisana approach him. He had never seen anyone so beautiful before. His eyes never left her.

Rukia watched as her brother and Hisana walked closer to the priest for the start of the ceremony. She looked over at Hisana's father who had a large smile plastered on his wrinkled face. She thought he didn't look as sick as he said he was which was why the wedding had been moved up to today, the first of November.

Hisana closed her eyes momentarily as Byakuya slid the ring onto her finger. The feeling that was entering her heart was so overwhelming. She wondered briefly if he felt the same thing. Her eyes fluttered open as she in turn said her vows and slid a ring onto Byakuya's finger. Her heart stilled in her chest as the priest pronounced them husband and wife. She held her breath as Byakuya lifted her veil. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips sealing their union. They both turned to face the audience as the priest announced them as Mr. & Mrs. Byakuya Kuchiki.

Rukia smiled softly as she watched the whole ceremony. She hoped her brother was truly happy. As much as he seemed to annoy her at times, he was still her brother and she loved him. She felt he deserved to be happy.

Rukia followed behind them to find Yoruichi as she would be the one taking her to the reception.

* * *

Rukia wandered around the reception hall stopping once in a while to accept an offer of congratulations for their family. She wished that she could disappear, maybe find Ichigo and do something. She didn't know what, but anything had to be less boring than this.

Rukia stopped her wandering when Sosuke Aizen approached her and asked her to dance with him. She accepted the invitation as it would be rude to decline. She let him lead her to the dance floor.

"How did you find the ceremony?" Sosuke asked to start a conversation with her.

"I thought it was beautiful." Rukia replied softly, wishing that someone would interrupt them.

"Yes, I agree. So how come you didn't bring a date? Don't you have a boyfriend?" Sosuke asked coyly.

Rukia nearly tripped over her own feet. "What would make you think that?"

"No reason, just you're sixteen, about the age to start dating." Sosuke said, playing it off.

"Well, I'm not allowed to date." Rukia answered, hoping to cover herself. She really didn't like this guy. She had a feeling he knew more about her than she wanted him to know.

Byakuya watched as Sosuke Aizen danced with his sister. He didn't like it one bit.

Yoruichi walked up next to Byakuya. "I don't like him. He's up to something."

Byakuya turned his head slightly to her. "Maybe I shouldn't leave."

Yoruichi smirked. "Go have fun. I'll watch her."

Byakuya sighed heavily before walking away from Yoruichi.

Yoruichi wanted to laugh as Byakuya walked away from her. She always knew what to say to get on his nerves. She walked over to the edge of the dance floor as the song ended and collected Rukia.

Sosuke watched as the two women walked away from him. He knew he had garnered their suspicion now. He was going to have to lay low for just a little bit.

* * *

The next weekend Rukia and Yoruichi were spending Saturday with the Kurosaki's. At some point even Kisuke had managed to show up over there as well. Yoruichi suspected that Isshin had something to do with that, not that she minded.

Everyone was gathered in the small living room. Yuzu was given the choice of deciding an activity for everyone to participate in. As she was thinking, Kisuke turned to Rukia.

"Do you mind if I steal Yoruichi away for a while?" Kisuke asked her.

Rukia turned over to Yoruichi, who in turn was glaring at Kisuke. "Sure, just make sure she's back before midnight." Rukia replied, smiling.

"Ouch, harsh." Kisuke said grinning and turned to his beloved. "She has just given us a curfew!"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "I can't leave her!"

Kisuke stood up pulling Yoruichi up with him. "Don't worry, Isshin will watch her. He won't let any harm come to her. And I doubt Ichigo would either."

"_Harm_ is the least of my worries around here!" Yoruichi commented.

Kisuke chuckled. "Come on, let's go out for a while, we'll be back before it gets late."

Yoruichi eyed everyone for a moment. She looked over at Isshin, who nodded his head at her as he had been listening to their conversation. She finally relented and let Kisuke take her out.

After they left, Yuzu announced excitedly that she wanted to go to the arcade and then for some ice cream. Karin agreed as it didn't sound too boring. Isshin bounced around the living room, happy to be spending time with his children. Ichigo declined saying he had a lot of homework to catch up on and tried not to hit his father as Isshin winked at him, grinning impishly. Rukia just said that she didn't feel comfortable leaving the house without Yoruichi with her.

Soon Ichigo and Rukia were left to themselves.

* * *

Byakuya woke up suddenly from a sound sleep. He slowly reached over to turn on the lamp next to the bed. He let a small smile escape when he saw Hisana's dark hair splayed across his chest. Her head was lying against his chest, next to his heart, as if she had been listening to its rhythm before falling asleep. He began to stroke the soft skin of her back. Hisana cuddled closer to him, humming in her sleep as his hand moved along her back.

Byakuya reached over to the bedside table to grab his cell phone. He was worried about his sister. He was half a world away from her and he hoped she was safe. It was weird; he had never not known what was going on with her for so long.

Hisana chose at this moment to wake up. She glanced up at him. She kissed his chest lightly causing him to look down at her. She started making her way up his chest and his neck.

Byakuya dropped the phone and pushed Hisana onto her back. All thoughts of anyone else disappeared from his mind. Hisana consumed it now.

* * *

Ichigo looked over at Rukia, who was sitting across from him at the table drinking the soda he had produced for her. "Do you ever have any weird dreams?"

Rukia grinned. "Why, Ichigo, I didn't think you would tell me you were having dirty dreams about me!"

Ichigo's face turned completely red. "NO! Not those kinds of dreams! I mean almost like a past life kind of dream!"

Rukia laughed. She noticed he hadn't denied having those kinds of dreams. "What do you mean?"

"Sometimes I have these dreams about fighting in some kind of battle. It's weird waking up feeling like I've wielded a sword for many hours. There are times when I see you and you're wearing one of those old time dresses like we see in our history books." Ichigo said, confiding in Rukia.

Rukia raised her brow. "No, I haven't had any like that, that I know of."

Ichigo moved over to sit next to her. "What do you want to do?" Ichigo asked, looking towards the living room, thinking maybe they could watch a movie, maybe make out a little.

Rukia smiled as she watched Ichigo. She wondered why she felt so comfortable around him as she never had with anyone else before. The timing was perfect. They were alone. Would they ever have another chance like this? She knew she felt deeply for him. Was it love? She didn't know; she had never been in love before. Before she knew what was happening, she was straddling a startled Ichigo in his chair kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

The two eventually made it up to his room. Their clothes soon littered the floor. Ichigo guided her to the bed laying her gently upon it. He kissed her deeply; making sure his tongue tasted every part of her mouth. He broke the kiss as he reached over to his desk, pulling out the top drawer and taking out a condom that his father had given him a month ago. He gazed into Rukia's hazed eyes. "Rukia, are you sure about this?"

Rukia smiled at him. She knew he didn't want her to regret this, but she knew without a doubt that this was what she wanted. "Yes." Rukia replied kissing his lips softly, then left a trail of kisses along his jaw and down his neck, biting and nibbling her way down.

Ichigo ripped open the package with his teeth as Rukia moved beneath him. He was more than ready for this.

* * *

Ichigo woke up and looked out the window; he noted that it was starting to get dark. He smiled as he burrowed his nose into Rukia's hair. It smelled like coconut. He knew that was the scent of her shampoo as well. He pulled his arm tighter around her torso pressing her back against his chest. Rukia murmured something to him. "Huh?"

Rukia snickered. "I said we should probably get up. Everyone should be back soon."

Ichigo groaned. "I don't want to!"

Rukia turned around in his arms to face him. "Neither do I, but we have to!"

Ichigo leaned forward and kissed her slowly and softly.

Rukia moved her lips against his. She reluctantly broke the kiss pulling away from him. Rukia sighed as she forced herself to get out of Ichigo's bed to get dressed.

Ichigo grunted as he felt the loss of Rukia's warmth from the bed. He soon followed her lead after watching her get dressed.

* * *

Isshin walked in through the front door followed by his daughters. His smile slid a little as he noticed Rukia and Ichigo sitting on the couch next to each other watching a movie. He had so hoped to catch them doing something, _anything_.

Yuzu went running into the living room to tell Ichigo and Rukia about their outing. She was super excited as she was on a sugar high.

Ichigo looked at his old man. "What the hell have you been feeding them?"

Isshin glared at his son. "Why are you so worried about it?"

Ichigo mumbled something about irresponsible fathers before turning his attention back to the movie.

Isshin watched the two of them carefully. He had a suspicious feeling that something had happened. He smirked. He hoped it was what he thought.

* * *

The next weekend Byakuya and Hisana returned from their honeymoon. Rukia greeted her brother as he reached the top of the stairs. Byakuya studied her for a moment. She looked different. "I see you are fairing well."

Rukia beamed back at him. "As are you, I assume."

Byakuya watched her for another moment. "Is there something you need?"

Rukia shrugged her shoulders. She had actually just been happy to see her brother and then a thought entered her mind. "Can Momo stay the night?"

Byakuya nodded his head. "I don't see a problem with that."

Rukia smiled again and hugged her brother before running to her room to call her friend.

A little while later both Momo and Rukia were sitting in Rukia's room looking at the necklace Hisana had picked up for her while they were in Paris.

"It's beautiful!" Momo exclaimed looking at the platinum bar lariat necklace.

"Yeah, and it was nice of Hisana to get something for me!" Rukia said, regarding the necklace that had been given to her only moments ago.

Momo pulled the necklace from its box and held it out to Rukia. "Put it on."

Rukia slid the necklace around her neck and turned to Momo who was smiling.

"Looks good on you!" Momo complemented her.

"Thanks." Rukia said softly. "Momo, can I ask you something?"

"I don't know, can you?" Momo said, teasing her friend.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I'm serious! I want to ask you something." Rukia said, wanting to talk to someone.

Momo smiled at Rukia. "Sure!"

Rukia fidgeted her fingers while leaning closer as if someone might hear them. "Have you and Toushirou, you know, done anything?"

Momo looked at Rukia a little wide-eyed. _Why would she be asking, unless…._ "Why, have you and Ichigo done something?"

Rukia smiled at Momo and blushed. Momo squealed.

"Oh my God, you have to tell me!" Momo said excited about the sudden information. "And yes, Shiro and I have too!"

"Really?" Rukia questioned.

Momo giggled. "He lives alone, what do you think?"

Rukia laughed, happy to have someone to talk to for once in her life.

* * *

It was soon the middle of December and Rukia was stuck at another party. She was beginning to really hate parties. She would be happy if she never had to attend another one for the rest of her life. Rukia walked silently behind her brother and Hisana. She was so tired and just wanted to go home and sleep.

After an hour, Hisana turned to her husband. "Why don't you let me take Rukia home? She looks exhausted."

Byakuya turned to look at his sister. "I will take you both home. I think we have put in enough time at this event." Byakuya motioned for his sister to move closer. "Would you like to leave?"

Rukia smiled at him hopeful. "Can we?"

"Of course." Byakuya replied.

Rukia smiled at her sister-in-law. She was beginning to like the effect Hisana was having on Byakuya.

Byakuya was stopped on their way out to discuss some business matters. Hisana leaned forward and whispered to Byakuya that she was taking Rukia outside.

* * *

The two men inside the car were waiting silently. They soon saw the two targets exit the building standing outside in their dresses with their jackets snug about them. They were about to exit their vehicle to take their targets into custody when the women were joined by several more people.

The man at the wheel grew angry. He was going to lose out on a large sum of money for not being able to apprehend them. He started the car and as he watched one of the women walk into the street he pulled out and sped forward. He was going to get some kind of satisfaction for his loss.

* * *

Rukia stopped when she heard Yoruichi call her name. Yoruichi was standing next to Byakuya as he was saying good-night to Shunsui and several of his friends. Hisana had already hugged her brother good-bye and had been walking towards Rukia when she heard the car.

Rukia stared as the car sped towards her out of nowhere. She began to run towards her brother.

Hisana reached Rukia first and pulled her towards her and then pushed her towards Byakuya who had started forwards along with everyone else.

The car swerved towards Hisana who was still out enough in the street after pushing Rukia.

Rukia yelped as she landed in her brother's arms. She quickly turned around and watched in horror as Hisana's small frame was tossed about like a doll. Her body made a sickening thud as it hit the ground.

Yoruichi and several men ran to a car to give chase.

Byakuya and Shunsui ran to Hisana. Byakuya felt for a pulse and heard her moan. "Thank God! You're alive." Byakuya pulled out his cell faster than ever and called for an ambulance. His heart was racing more rapidly than it ever had before.

Rukia was watching in absolute shock. She stared as her brother stroked Hisana face and talked softly to her. She saw Hisana's brother talking to her as well, both men telling Hisana that it was going to be okay.

* * *

Rukia was sitting in the waiting room, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She looked up as Ichigo walked in.

Ichigo came as soon as Rukia had called him and told him what had happened. He didn't care what her brother thought. He just knew that she needed him and he needed to make sure for himself that she was alright.

Rukia ran straight into his arms. She cried into his chest, letting out her frustration and fear. She didn't know whether Hisana was alive or dead.

Ichigo held her tightly to him. He kissed her forehead trying to soothe her.

Shunsui walked into the waiting room and was momentarily stunned. He thought Hisana had told him that Byakuya didn't let his sister socialize with anyone, let alone date anyone and these two looked to be really close to each other. Shunsui cleared his throat as Byakuya was on his way over.

Ichigo and Rukia broke away from each other. Ichigo was rather nervous. He didn't know the man standing there. Rukia looked at Shunsui, not sure of what to say when her brother walked in.

Byakuya took note of Rukia's appearance. Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying she had been apparently doing. He turned his head over to see an orange-haired teen. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki…sir" Ichigo said, adding the last part after a look from Rukia.

"Why are you here?" Byakuya questioned, his mind reeling at possible threats.

"Uh…I go to school with Rukia and I saw her in here and I asked what was wrong. My father's a doctor." Ichigo said, throwing that all out there, hoping it explained something. Ichigo didn't want Byakuya to take Rukia away from him.

Byakuya turned back to Rukia. "Hisana is in stable condition at the moment. We will know more after further tests."

Rukia nodded letting out the breath she had been holding.

Byakuya turned to leave and Ichigo followed him. Rukia watched confused. She wondered what Ichigo was up to.

"Mr. Kuchiki?" Ichigo called out.

Byakuya stopped and faced the boy waiting for him to continue.

"Sir, I would like a job! I can get you references and I've talked with Yoruichi a lot about what she does as I'm interested in that kind of career." Ichigo stated. He wasn't really interested in doing security work, but if he could learn how to protect Rukia all the better.

"I will think about it and talk to Yoruichi." Byakuya stated and walked swiftly away.

* * *

Sosuke Aizen sat at his desk staring intently at the ceiling after the report he just received. Across from him sat Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen. "I assume you know why I'm not happy." Sosuke stated sternly.

"Yes, sir!" Gin replied hastily.

"I want those two taken care of immediately!" Sosuke commanded.

"Aye, sir." Gin said and rose from his seat and left the office to take care of business.

Sosuke turned towards Kaname. "I assume you know what to do!"

"Yes." Kaname simply replied.

"Good. I won't accept any more failures." Sosuke warned.

"Understood." Kaname responded before leaving the office himself.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, I will get what should have been mine!" Sosuke said to no one but himself.

* * *

**A/N : **Sorry for the long wait! I hope the chapter is satisfactory!:) I want to think everyone who has reviewed so far - I really appreciate it. And thanks to Inazagi for our chats which helped me get new ideas:) Please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach, but one can dream can't they?

**Warnings: **This is an AU story.

**Pairings: **Mainly Ichiruki

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

* * *

**Atonement**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Rukia watched as Ichigo and Renji sparred against each other under Yoruichi's watchful eyes. The raven-haired girl was sitting in a chair with one foot resting on the seat with her arms propped up on her raised knee. She winced as Ichigo received a hit. Rukia leaned back into the chair as she heard Yoruichi scolding both of her "students." She twirled the white gold bracelet Ichigo had given her for her birthday last week, and winced as her stomach grumbled again. She didn't know why it was bothering her again; it wasn't like she could keep any food down anyway.

Rukia looked over at the doorway as her brother entered the large room. She moved her foot to the floor from the chair before her brother decided to come over just to reprimand her about her posture.

Yoruichi had stopped the training as Byakuya walked up to them. She, at first, had been worried about Byakuya's questions about Ichigo until she learned that he had asked about a job.

"Yoruichi, I need you to run a background search on a Kaname Tousen. He's been assigned to help Hisana by the hospital." Byakuya said quietly.

"Sure thing!" Yoruichi replied, happy that Hisana was doing better and ready to come home.

Byakuya nodded his head to her before letting them get back to what they were doing. He stopped for a moment beside his sister. "Hisana will be home this week-end."

Rukia smiled at her brother. "May I ride with you to get her?"

"I'm sure Hisana would like that." Byakuya said before leaving the room.

Rukia turned back to face the group but found that Yoruichi and Renji were now sparring and Ichigo was slowly making his way towards her.

"Hey!" Ichigo said before sitting down on the floor between her legs, his back against the chair.

"Hey!" Rukia replied back leaning forward a little bit.

Ichigo leaned his head backwards into Rukia's lap. He didn't like the fact that it looked like she had been losing weight. He knew she had been sick for a little while now. There could be one possibility, but they had always used protection the very few times they had been able to be alone together. Still he had heard stories of people still ending up in that condition despite the precautions taken. "Rukia, do you think…?"

Rukia looked down into his eyes. "What?"

Ichigo closed his eyes. "Do you think that maybe you could be…..pregnant?"

"No!" Rukia said a little too fast. "I mean we were safe!" She didn't say out loud that she had thought along those lines before.

"But, Rukia―!" Ichigo started.

"Ichigo, I can't….not now." Rukia stopped him. She wasn't ready for something that big.

Ichigo sighed but didn't say anything further. He felt her move her hand to his hair. He closed his eyes. It was a secret pleasure for him when she ran her fingers through his hair. He could wait to discuss this; they shouldn't worry about something that might not even be an issue.

* * *

Byakuya and Yoruichi stood silently in his office. He was standing at the window watching Hisana and Rukia sitting at the patio table outside in the backyard. He smiled at the thought that he got to bring Hisana home for his birthday. It really was a present to himself. "What did your search reveal?"

"Nothing." Yoruichi said a little grumpily.

Byakuya slowly turned to face her. "What do you think?"

"I think that there's something going on and that we should be careful around him." Yoruichi replied.

"I agree." Byakuya stated coolly. "How is that new kid?"

Yoruichi grinned. "Really good; he has a natural instinct to protect."

"And what of his interest in my sister?" Byakuya asked.

Yoruichi raised her brow. "What of it?"

"Keep an eye on him!" Byakuya ordered.

Yoruichi smiled before leaving the office. She was surprised that he wasn't angry but then again he didn't think anything was going on…yet.

Hisana was sitting next to Rukia, lightly sipping the lemonade that had been served to her. She looked over at Rukia and was worried about her. "Rukia, are you okay? You look too thin, please eat something!"

Rukia smiled weakly at Hisana before taking a small cookie from the plate in the center of the table and nibbling on it. She hoped she could keep it down. She was beginning to think that her and Ichigo really needed to have that talk and soon. She needed a way to get a pregnancy test.

Byakuya soon came out and joined them at the table. "How are you doing?"

Hisana smiled at him despite the pain in her left leg. She had had so many surgeries to repair the damage done. She would probably never walk well again but at least she had been able to keep the limb. "Better now that I'm home!"

Rukia smiled at them. She hoped that maybe one day she could be open about her relationship.

* * *

Kaname stood solemnly in the foyer as he waited to be brought to Hisana Kuchiki. Even though he couldn't see anything, he could tell that he was being watched. He wondered briefly as to what might happen to the women, but he realized that justice was more important and he felt compelled to help Sosuke Aizen with his goal.

He took mental note of everything in his path on the way to what he would call a recovery room. He was there to help Mrs. Kuchiki with her rehabilitation and to get her walking normal again.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Rukia and Ichigo were sitting on the edge of the bathtub, waiting for the results of the test Ichigo had stolen from his father's clinic. He just hoped that his father didn't keep a real close count of the tests, and he would need to dispose of the materials elsewhere.

After a couple of minutes Rukia and Ichigo both walked over to the sink where the test sat waiting for their review. They both stared at the double blue lines sealing their fate.

"Shit!" Ichigo muttered softly.

Rukia closed her eyes and walked over to the bathroom window, folding her arms on the window sill. She placed her forehead down against the back of her hands.

Ichigo leaned against the wall next to the sink and just watched Rukia. The both of them were thinking of what the hell they were going to do now with this _situation_.

Ichigo took a deep breath before walking up behind Rukia and pulling her into his arms. She immediately wrapped her arms around his torso pressing her face into his chest. Ichigo held her against him not saying anything to break the silence looming over them. They both could feel the weight of the matter pressing heavily against their shoulders.

"Ichigo, we can't let my brother find out." Rukia said quietly.

"What do you want to do?" Ichigo asked just as softly.

Rukia finally looked up to Ichigo's face and stared into his warm eyes. "What about you?"

Ichigo smirked. "I asked first!"

Rukia lowered her forehead back to his chest and sighed. She knew he was just trying to lighten the mood. "I don't know."

Ichigo kissed the top of her head. "We'll decide on something later. We have time to talk."

Rukia moved away and smiled at him. "Yeah, we do."

They both gathered everything to make their way out of the bathroom as they should really leave to head to school.

Rukia stopped Ichigo before she unlocked the door. "Did you know that today is Valentine's Day?"

* * *

By the end of March, Rukia and Ichigo were still arguing over who to tell about the baby. They were sitting under the tree during lunch debating the topic. Ichigo wanted to tell his father so that he could check Rukia out, as Ichigo felt that she was still way too small and they weren't sure about a due date either. Rukia spent most of the time in Ichigo's oversized jacket hiding her small stomach which was just now beginning to look like a pregnant belly. From what Rukia had read over the internet, she surmised she was somewhere around her fourth month. She was arguing over when and how to tell her brother. She didn't want Ichigo to die because she wasn't sure how her brother would react to the impending news.

"Rukia, we have to tell someone! I mean we're going to be parents. How are we going to raise a kid if it's a secret?" Ichigo exclaimed, trying to keep his voice down.

"Ichigo, we'll tell. We just need to find a way to…." Rukia started to say, but stopped as several people were walking by a little too close to them.

Ichigo laid a hand over her leg and watched as she adjusted his jacket over her small frame. The jacket completely engulfed her. He couldn't help the small chuckle that came out.

Rukia looked at him confused. "What?"

"That jacket is just way too big for you!" Ichigo commented.

"That's the point!" Rukia said, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Where is the baby going to stay?" Ichigo asked again.

Rukia sighed. "We'll have to figure that out after we tell your father and my brother!"

Ichigo leaned his head back against the tree. This argument went around in circles. Ichigo turned his head so he could watch Rukia. He watched as she lowered her eyes to the ground and bit on her lower lip. He reached out and pulled Rukia against him wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He felt Rukia relax and decided to give her the time she needed. He knew when people found out they would probably be harder on her than him. That was just the way society worked. They were both underage and so would need parent or guardian's permission to get married.

* * *

That Saturday Momo showed up at Rukia's house and made her way to Rukia's room after being let into the house. When she walked in, she took quick note that Rukia was not there, but then she heard water draining from a tub. She walked into the closet area just as Rukia was walking in there after exiting the bathroom.

Rukia clamped a hand over her own mouth to stifle the scream at finding Momo in her closet. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Rukia gritted out through clenched teeth.

Momo smirked at her friend. "Yeah, well at least now I know what you've been hiding." Momo said pointing to Rukia's stomach where the towel only accentuated her rounding stomach.

Rukia smiled. "What made you so suspicious?"

"Well, the jacket you're always wearing now and the snacks you keep hidden in your bag." Momo said turning around to allow Rukia privacy to get dressed.

"At least Ichigo will be happy that someone knows now!" Rukia said while throwing on some baggy jeans and a shirt that was way too big for her, which she might have snuck from her brother's closet. "Okay, I'm dressed."

Momo turned back around and followed Rukia into her room. "What are you going to do?"

Rukia shrugged her shoulders while pulling out some food she kept hidden in her desk. "We haven't fully decided yet. We need to tell our families first."

Momo sat down across from Rukia. "You haven't even told any of them yet?"

Rukia shook her head no. "Trying to find a way to tell my brother is hard, especially now that he's let Ichigo start working for him."

Momo shrugged this time. "You'll find a way. It might not be as bad as you think."

Rukia looked at her friend. "I hope you're right!"

Momo sat forward on her knees and looked at Rukia expectantly.

"What?" Rukia asked suddenly suspicious.

"Can I touch your stomach?" Momo asked shyly.

Rukia laughed and waved Momo over. She slightly lifted her shirt. "There's not much yet, you won't be able to feel the baby kick for another two months or so from what I've read!"

Momo looked a little disappointed. "I have to wait that long?!"

Rukia laughed. "Thanks."

Momo looked at her confused. "For what?"

"For not judging me!" Rukia said lowering her head. She was so afraid everyone would hate her when they found out and accuse her of "trapping" her boyfriend.

"It's a baby, not the end of the world!" Momo said nonchalantly while grabbing for some candy.

"Are you staying the night?" Rukia asked.

"Thought you would never ask!" Momo said happily, popping a watermelon flavored jolly rancher into her mouth.

* * *

In the middle of April, Ichigo and Rukia were outside with the rest of their class for gym. Ichigo surmised that Rukia was still wearing her uniform shirt under his jacket with her gym shorts. He didn't think she would feel comfortable enough to change in front of everyone else, especially since Momo was the only girl that knew of her condition. Of course, since Momo knew that meant Toushirou knew.

The guys were all out in the field playing soccer with a few girls joining them, namely Tatsuki and Momo.

Orihime stood next to Rukia constantly glancing between Ichigo and Uryu. She wasn't sure what to make of her growing feelings for the bespectacled boy. She had focused so much of her attention on Ichigo for so long. Sometimes she wondered if things would be different if Rukia hadn't shown up, but then again seeing the looks Ichigo would give to the raven haired girl beside her; she knew she really never stood a chance.

Rukia smiled as she watched Renji and Tatsuki arguing in the middle of the field. She wondered how long it would be before they admitted they liked each other. She moved her gaze to Ichigo and smirked as he ran his hand through his hair. An image flashed through her mind of Ichigo standing before a waterfall in the water waiting for her to follow him. Rukia shook her head, she didn't know where that had come from, but she knew she had never been someplace like that with him. She pushed it from her mind so she could concentrate on the game at hand. She wished she could be out there playing too.

* * *

It was the first week-end in June and Rukia was sitting comfortably in the soft chair in Momo and Toushirou's apartment. She smiled as she watched Momo finish unpacking some of her things. Momo had moved in even though her parents had thrown a fit over it.

Rukia had taken off Ichigo's jacket as this was the one place where she could freely walk around without having to worry about anyone. Both she and Ichigo had an agreement to wait until school was out to tell everyone. This was their first week-end out of school and they were meeting here to discuss strategy. Yoruichi had dropped her off, trusting Toushirou and Ichigo to keep her safe. She had told Rukia she would be back in an hour. Rukia knew Yoruichi was starting to become really suspicious and she knew they wouldn't be able to keep it a secret much longer.

Rukia stood up and walked around to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Her hand fell protectively over her stomach, which was a little larger but still on the small side. Rukia hoped everything was okay. After today, she could have Ichigo's father make sure the baby was doing fine.

Momo walked quietly into the kitchen and quite stealthily took a picture of Rukia.

"Hey!" Rukia called out after nearly dropping her glass.

"What? You need pictures!" Momo replied.

Toushirou walked into the kitchen and rolled his eyes. "Momo, do you need me to get anything for lunch?"

Momo turned around to him with a smile. "Yeah, I need some fresh mushrooms and some…."

"Strawberries!" Rukia called out interrupting her friend.

Momo smirked. "Sure, add that and some green beans!"

"Okay, come and lock the door behind me!" Toushirou said as he walked to the door with Momo following him. He gave her a quick kiss good-bye before heading out the door.

Momo locked the door and walked back into the kitchen. "So, are you ready?"

"No. I just hope my brother isn't too mad!" Rukia said, trying to be hopeful.

* * *

Hisana was walking quietly down the driveway. She felt like going for a walk. She had just dismissed Kaname Tousen as she felt she no longer needed him. She just about rounded the corner when she was surprised.

"Going somewhere?" Yoruichi asked with a smirk.

Hisana brought her hand up to her chest. "Don't scare me like that!"

Yoruichi snickered. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Hisana replied knowing she really didn't have a choice in the matter. "So when are you or Rukia going to tell Byakuya about that orange haired boy, Kurosaki is it?"

Yoruichi looked at her. "What do you know?"

"My brother told me he saw them together and I kind of have been keeping an eye on them. They're somewhat serious aren't they?" Hisana stated.

"Yeah, I guess. I try to make sure they don't spend too much time alone or if I can't be with them, I try to have another adult around, but you never know!" Yoruichi replied wondering if Rukia was hiding something. She knew Rukia was definitely acting different.

Hisana nodded her head but stopped when she found Kaname in their path. "Mr. Tousen?" Hisana said questioning his presence.

Yoruichi knew something was wrong. If she had hackles they would be raised right now. She tried to pull Hisana but suddenly felt a stinging sensation in her back. She slowly turned her head to see Aizen behind her.

Hisana screamed and soon found Kaname's hand clamped around her mouth.

Sosuke let Yoruichi's body slide to the ground before helping Kaname drag a struggling Hisana with them to the car where Sosuke drugged her before heading to pick up their next target.

Yoruichi watched them go and tried to pull the knife from her back. It was no use. She reached around to her cell phone before calling Byakuya. "I'm sorry!" Yoruichi said when he answered.

* * *

Toushirou was walking home with the few grocery items he had picked up. He stopped as he noticed a white haired man carrying a limp pregnant body. He could only assume it was Rukia. "HEY!"

The smiling man placed Rukia in the vehicle and turned his gaze to the apartment.

Toushirou followed his gaze and realized that there was smoke coming from his apartment. He turned back around to find the car speeding off. The man had used the smoke as a distraction to escape. Toushirou ran to his apartment, he knew Momo still had to be in there as she wasn't in the car.

Toushirou ran through the open door and found Momo slumped on the floor. Her face had a nasty bruise starting to form on it. He placed his hand on her face and took a deep breathe when he felt her face turn into his hand. He got up and opened the window to let the smoke out. He walked into the kitchen and found a rag on fire. It wasn't much but enough to cause the necessary distraction. He stomped it out before walking back to his girlfriend.

Ichigo came running through the door as Toushirou was helping Momo into a sitting position. He looked frantically around. "Where's Rukia?"

* * *

**A/N : **Okay, so how was that? I will probably finish this story in about two more chapters, just a little fyi. I hope this chapter was decent enough for everybody. Next chapter will have the showdown/rescue or whatever you might want to call it:) Please review and let me know what you think:)


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach, but one can dream can't they?

**Warnings: **This is an AU story.

**Pairings: **Mainly Ichiruki

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

* * *

**Atonement**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Rukia slowly woke and sat up blinking trying to get her eyes to focus in the dimly lit room. She was startled when her hand brushed up against another body. She turned and quickly realized it was her sister-in-law. She leaned over Hisana's body. "Hisana?"

Hisana rolled her head over to the sound of the voice. She felt that she recognized the voice but she couldn't quite make it out through the fuzziness that was surrounding her brain. "Who…where?"

Rukia swung her legs around trying to make herself more comfortable. It was then that she realized she didn't have her jacket and Hisana was sure to realize her condition fairly quickly. She just wished she knew how Hisana was going to react.

The events before her blackout were gradually starting to come back to Hisana. She sat up rubbing her eyes and looked around the small room to try and see if she knew where they might be. "Do you know how long I've been out?"

"No, I woke up just before you did." Rukia responded.

After Hisana took in her surroundings she realized that there was only one way in or out of the room and that was the heavy wooden door. There were no windows and the walls were made out of stone. Hisana stopped her observations after a sudden realization hit her. "Yoruichi!"

Rukia turned her head sharply. "What happened to her?" Rukia asked worried about the person that was the closest thing she had to a mother.

Hisana turned her head to Rukia and gasped as she looked down to see Rukia's protruding stomach. "Oh, Rukia!"

* * *

Byakuya strolled hurriedly into the waiting room to find Ichigo, Renji, Momo, Toushirou and a man he hadn't seen in a long time. "Kisuke Urahara."

Kisuke stood up from the large orange plastic chair. "Byakuya Kuchiki."

Byakuya stared into the man's cool eyes. "How is she?"

Kisuke, for once, removed the striped hat that always sat atop his head. "They are operating on her now. Renji found Yoruichi and contacted Ichigo."

"I see." Byakuya said stoically.

"Do you?" Kisuke stated with a slight hint of anger.

"This is neither the time nor place to discuss your disagreement with my methods!" Byakuya stated coolly.

Kisuke just shook his head. He wanted an argument if it would help relieve the tension he was feeling just waiting on news about Yoruichi. He had never been so scared when he saw Renji carrying her in his arms, blood covering her back. "As you wish, and only because I care what happens with your wife and sister will I tell you that the one word besides_ sorry _that Yoruichi kept repeating was _Aizen_."

Byakuya stiffened his stance even further if that was even possible. He motioned for Ichigo and Renji to follow him as Kisuke took the seat he had just recently vacated.

* * *

Hisana just stared at Rukia still speechless.

"Aren't you going to yell at me or something?" Rukia finally asked.

Hisana lowered her eyes. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Rukia took a deep breath. "I was afraid of how_ he_ would take it!"

Hisana nodded her head in understanding. "And what of the father? I assume it's the Kurosaki boy?"

"Ichigo is a good person. Just give him a chance. He's stood by me when he could have just left me!" Rukia stated.

Hisana sighed and looked back at Rukia. "Do you wish to keep the baby?"

"Yes." Rukia replied. "Ichigo and I are still trying to decide on what to do exactly, though. We were planning to tell you both and his father tonight….before all this."

Hisana smiled at Rukia. "I'm glad then, that the both of you are deciding to take responsibility for your actions. May I?" Hisana asked gesturing towards Rukia's stomach.

"Sure." Rukia said with a smile.

Hisana placed her hand gently on Rukia's stomach and smiled as she felt the small baby kick the palm of her hand softly.

* * *

Byakuya, along with Renji and Ichigo, had almost made it to his car when his cell phone started to ring. He glanced at the caller id and answered the phone. "Where are they?"

As Byakuya talked through the cell, Ichigo stared into the man's eyes trying to decipher any information he could. He needed to know that Rukia was safe, and yes, he hoped that Hisana was safe, too.

Byakuya knew that the boy had more than passing feelings for his sister the way he was watching him for any signs. He would know just how far they went by the end of the night.

"What's going on?" Renji asked.

Byakuya turned towards his car. "We are to meet at the Kuchiki mausoleum in an hour and it will take just that long to get there."

* * *

Rukia and Hisana sat on the cool floor of the mausoleum straight across from the entombed bodies of Rukia and Byakuya's parents. Hisana had struggled to sit as her leg was causing her some slight pain. They had their arms linked together as they waited for the impending meeting.

"Mr. Aizen, why are you doing this?" Rukia asked, wanting to know why he wanted to hurt her family.

"You, child, will keep your mouth shut until I tell you to open it!" Sosuke ordered before turning back to Gin.

Rukia bit her lip. She wanted to say a string a curse words at the man that had devised this whole thing. She hated being talked to like that.

"You don't have to address her like that!" Hisana countered for her.

Sosuke turned his head towards her and smiled before facing back completely ignoring her comment.

Hisana felt a small chill run up her spine.

* * *

Ichigo, Byakuya, and Renji walked down the smooth stone steps to enter the heart of the Kuchiki mausoleum. They stopped upon entering the large room filled with remains of the Kuchiki clan. Each man faced a different man from across the room. They could see the women sitting on the floor in front of two tombs in particular which made Byakuya raise his brows.

Byakuya turned to Sosuke who was across from him. "What is it that you hope to accomplish by doing all this?" He asked coolly.

"I want what truly belongs to me!" Sosuke stated clearly.

"And what do you consider that to be?" Byakuya asked while trying to think of a way to get Hisana and Rukia out quickly before any blood was shed.

"Everything you own!" Sosuke replied smugly.

Ichigo and Renji both rolled their eyes. They both thought the man to be insane. What man would go through all this just because he was jealous?

Ichigo stood across from Gin and knew from Toushirou's description that this was the man that had taken Rukia. He couldn't believe the man just kept smiling, it was creeping him out. He didn't believe for a second that the man would hesitate to kill any of them. He looked down and noticed the swords on the floor between them. His right hand itched to grab one and protect his girlfriend and child. He looked over to Rukia, who had her knees up, which effectively hid her stomach since he noticed she wasn't wearing his jacket. He looked back at Gin and his hands tightened into fists. He was ready to fight and not talk.

Renji stood across from Kaname. He didn't like that this man had been let into the Kuchiki house and had helped the enemy. He hated spies and that was what he believed this man to be. He also noticed the swords on the floor. He smirked; he would look forward to this.

"That's a little over-generalized, don't you think?" Byakuya asked in return. He of course had noticed the swords immediately and knew that this was going to end in an old fashioned duel. "What makes you think you are entitled?"

Sosuke laughed. "I am entitled because you and I share the same blood!"

Everyone stopped in their train of thought; none of them could believe his claim.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya inquired growing tired of this game.

"That bastard…" Sosuke said pointing to Byakuya and Rukia's father's tomb, "…is my father. He got my mother pregnant before he met your mother and then tossed her to the side just because she was a maid."

Byakuya's face betrayed no emotions. He had no reason to believe Sosuke Aizen's claims. "So it would appear that you are the bastard, correct?"

Sosuke's fake smile fell from his face. "I am the first born. Everything should belong to me!"

"I do not intend to give you anything!" Byakuya replied.

Sosuke shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess I wouldn't give anything over for a sister that's a slut or a wife that's a cripple, no matter how nice her body is!"

A flash of anger washed over Byakuya's eyes. "I suggest we settle this and leave the women out of it!"

Sosuke grinned. "Of course, come and pick a weapon!"

Ichigo ran forward before Byakuya, grabbed a sword and flew towards Gin. He didn't care that that Aizen guy just meant that for Byakuya, he was going to fight too.

Renji followed quickly after Ichigo and took on Kaname. He wasn't going to let Ichigo have all the fun.

Byakuya had to refrain from rolling his eyes. He believed them to be too rash in their decisions. He walked slowly to the middle of the room and picked up his weapon and headed to where Sosuke waited for him.

* * *

Rukia and Hisana helped each other up off the floor and watched as the battles ensued. Neither one was able to leave, both fearful for the lives of the men there to save them.

Rukia walked over to where the weapons were spread out. She picked up a knife for herself and one for Hisana. They needed to be able to protect themselves.

* * *

Renji held his sword in front of him to block the blow that was heading towards his stomach. He had to give it to the blind man, he was a worthy opponent. Renji moved forward ready to change from defense to offense.

Ichigo was in a nasty battle with Gin. He was constantly moving trying to keep light on his feet. He knew that if he wasted a moment he would be done for. Gin was not a man to underestimate.

Byakuya and Sosuke rounded each other.

"You know I might just take your wife for my own after I kill you!" Sosuke said, baiting the man.

If Byakuya had been any other man he might have been roused by Sosuke's taunts.

Sosuke narrowed his eyes. He didn't like that he couldn't make Byakuya angry. "I will kill you, brother!"

"We shall see." Byakuya commented as Sosuke lunged toward him sword in hand.

* * *

The clanging metallic noise of swords hitting each other was the main source of the noise in the otherwise silent crypt.

Renji was the first to take his opponent down. He had finally been able to fake a move and as Kaname went one way, Renji went the other sending his sword through the man's heart killing him instantly. Renji had to push the dead body off of his sword and tried not to think about the sound of the body hitting the floor with a sickening crunch. He slowly walked to the women to make sure they were both okay. He looked at Rukia and nearly had a heart attack. "What the hell?"

Rukia rolled her eyes at her friend, but continued to watch the other two fights. Her fingers gripped the knife tightly as she wished she could help somehow.

"Rukia, how have you been hiding this?!" Renji exclaimed.

Rukia looked at him briefly. She wondered how many people she had made suspicious. "Renji, it's okay!"

"Like hell it is! I'll kill him!" Renji spat out.

Rukia stepped in front of Renji. "Look, this baby may have started out as a mistake, but Ichigo and I are dealing with the pregnancy and so should you!"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Renji asked a little hurt.

"We were planning to this week-end. We decided to wait until after school was out." Rukia responded before turning back to the two remaining fights.

Ichigo finished next with his sword plunging through Gin's neck piercing out the back of his head. Ichigo let the sword stay in the body as it fell to the ground. He had taken several hits and so was walking rather painfully back to the trio.

Rukia rushed to him. "Are you okay?"

Ichigo looked down into Rukia's worried eyes. "I'm fine, besides I should be asking you that!"

There was a loud crack and then a man's cry rang throughout the room. Ichigo and Rukia turned to see that Byakuya had dismembered Sosuke's right hand. Ichigo walked in front of Rukia before Byakuya was able to decapitate his opponent. Rukia looked up at him confused.

"You shouldn't see that!" Ichigo said softly before bending down to kiss her lips gently.

Byakuya watched the headless body of his supposed half-brother fall to the ground. He noticed that the other two had won their fights. He knew this mess was going to have to be cleaned up too and very discreetly as well. He turned and saw Hisana who smiled at him; he looked for his sister and that's when he noticed her and the orange-haired brat kissing. He walked up behind them and held the sword to the boy's back. "Just what are you doing?"

Ichigo and Rukia both froze mid-kiss. Ichigo slowly straightened himself out and turned with Rukia still in his arms to face her brother.

"I was just glad that she was okay!" Ichigo offered.

Byakuya was about to say something in retort when he noticed Ichigo's hand covering Rukia's that was placed over her small protruding belly. He turned his icy gaze back to Ichigo. "Explain to me why I shouldn't kill you where you stand?"

Rukia spoke up. "Brother, there's been enough killing tonight, please! I love him!"

Byakuya and Ichigo were both caught off guard by the last comment.

Ichigo turned his eyes to Rukia's and he knew she spoke the truth. It was the first time either one of them had said it out loud. He smiled at her. "I love you too!"

Byakuya removed his sword from Ichigo's back as the two were in their own little world. He was not happy with this development at all plus they were far too young for this kind of responsibility.

Hisana walked up to Byakuya slipping her hand into his free one and squeezing it gently. She hoped that he would forgive them.

* * *

Yoruichi was lying in her hospital bed wondering what was going on with everyone. She had woken up a couple of hours ago and Kisuke had explained everything to her up to the point when Byakuya, Ichigo, and Renji had left the hospital. She was so worried that she nearly jumped out of the bed, which was quite a feat a few hours after surgery. She reached for the phone as Kisuke handed it to her.

Kisuke watched Yoruichi as she received details of the events. She had offered to take care of something which he didn't really want to know. When she smiled at him he knew that everything must have gone okay or at least the girls were safe, but then he saw a startled look cross her face.

Yoruichi hung up the phone. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Kisuke raised a brow at her from under the shadowy confines of his precious striped hat.

Yoruichi glared at him. "It's all your fault, yours and that friend of yours!"

"What?" Kisuke asked confused.

"Rukia's pregnant!" Yoruichi said through a sigh before sinking into the bed, she wanted to blame it all on them, but she knew she had her own share in getting the two together. She opened her eyes and motioned for Kisuke to sit on the bed next to her.

"Should I warn Isshin?" Kisuke asked, sitting down.

"No, he will reap what he sowed. I knew leaving him to watch over them was a bad idea!" Yoruichi stated.

Kisuke chuckled.

* * *

The Kuchikis plus Ichigo walked up to the front door of the Kurosaki residence after stopping so that everyone could freshen up after that ordeal.

Ichigo especially did not want his sisters to see blood on him, so he was thankful to Byakuya for that. He wondered just how long the pleasantries would last.

Renji had decided to head out after their return and Rukia assumed he was heading towards Tatsuki's house. She knew her brother and sister-in-law were behind her. She was a little worried; her brother hadn't said anything to her since they left the mausoleum.

Ichigo opened the door and led the group inside.

"ICHIIIGGGOOOOO!!" Isshin yelled flying through the air towards his son.

Ichigo sent a kick into his father's face. "Can't you tell we have company?"

Isshin stopped his counter-attack and took in the new faces. He looked over to see Rukia off to the side. "RUKIA!"

Rukia was startled as Isshin hugged her and he pulled away when he felt her stomach obstruct him. To say he was surprised was an understatement, but Isshin soon grinned brilliantly. "Welcome to the family!" Isshin shouted, pulling Rukia into the living room calling for Yuzu and Karin to join them.

Ichigo just looked at Byakuya and Hisana. "This is actually a good day for him." He commented before following Rukia and his father.

Byakuya closed his eyes for a brief moment. This family's genes had mixed with his. He moved as Hisana had tugged on his hand and reluctantly went into the living area.

Yuzu and Karin were both gaping at their brother when he told them that Rukia and he were having a baby. Neither one could form any words at the moment.

"You can close your mouths!" Ichigo muttered at his sisters.

"But, Ichi, you're too young to be a father!" Yuzu stated.

"Ahh…my young daughter, your brother is definitely old enough to give me a grandchild!" Isshin shouted proudly.

Ichigo tried not to kill his father.

"Why didn't you use protection?" Hisana asked.

"We did." Rukia answered.

The room sat in silence for a little while.

"When are you due?" Hisana inquired.

Both Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other.

"We don't know." Ichigo answered.

"WHAT?" Isshin shouted. He stood up and helped Rukia to stand up. "I shall find out when my grandchild is due." Isshin stated before pulling Rukia out of the room. Ichigo followed behind them. He wanted to see the baby too if his father was going to do a sonogram.

Yuzu excused herself from the room stating that she needed to add to dinner since they were having guests.

Karin moved to the chair that her father had vacated.

They sat in continued silence until the trio returned.

* * *

Rukia laid on the bed as Isshin turned on the machine. Ichigo was holding her hand as the machine came to life.

They were both amazed to be able to see their baby for the first time, to hear its heartbeat for the first time.

Isshin was marking things down as he examined the baby on the monitor. He was a little worried about the size of the baby. "I really wish you two would have come to me."

"Is something wrong?" Rukia asked, worried now.

"Nothing that I can see other than the baby seems to be underweight. Without knowing the conception date it is still hard to tell the due date but I would say around late August. I am going to give you some prescription pre-natal pills and I want you to start taking calcium supplements too! You have a lot of catching up to do to make sure this baby is healthy!" Isshin lectured them for a change.

Both of them nodded as Isshin stood up and moved the sonogram machine away from the bed. He had taped the video so he could show everyone later.

Isshin turned back to them. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other. They both smiled and answered "yes" simultaneously.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" Isshin stated before stepping out to give them privacy.

* * *

"So what are your plans exactly?" Byakuya asked as they returned to the living area.

Ichigo sat down next to Rukia. "We don't know yet."

"What do you plan to do about college?" Byakuya continued.

"I think she should go!" Ichigo replied.

Byakuya was surprised. He hadn't expected Ichigo to push for Rukia to go to college. "And how will you support her and the baby?"

"I will work to support Rukia and my daughter." Ichigo replied.

Byakuya almost smirked. He thought it was very ironic that Ichigo was having a daughter. He wondered how Ichigo would react if his own daughter was in this situation. He watched as Rukia slid her hand into Ichigo's and saw something he wished he hadn't, he didn't want to believe the boy was in love with his sister. It would be easier to just hate him instead. He looked into his sister's eyes and saw the hope there. "If you both can keep your grades above a 3.5 with a child then I will consider helping you both out."

Ichigo and Rukia both stared at him in shock.

"Provided that you will marry my sister so that my niece is not shunned by society." Byakuya continued and ruined the mood.

"Of course I'll marry her!" Ichigo stated. He knew he had wanted to do that for a while now. He also wasn't sure if because of today was the reason why Byakuya was pushing for them to be married.

* * *

The first week-end in August Rukia was in the hospital after being in labor for several hours. She and Ichigo had gotten married on the first of July as Ichigo didn't want to get married in June because that was when his mother had died, so Byakuya had allowed them to wait until the first of July where just a small gathering had appeared at a small church on the outskirts of town.

Isshin and Byakuya had to both sign allowing Ichigo and Rukia to get married as they were still both under eighteen at the time. The wedding was only family with a few friends, mainly Momo, Toushirou, Renji, Yoruichi and Kisuke in attendance. Rukia had worn a simple white gown made of silk which rested lightly on her and helped cool her from the July heat. Ichigo wore a black tux. Isshin had given them the engagement ring he had given to Masaki and Byakuya had given them his parents wedding ring set. Rukia had her hair piled high on her head, mostly to keep the breeze on her neck. She knew she didn't want to be heavily pregnant during the summer again.

Rukia was shook out of remembrance as another contraction hit her again. She was gripping Ichigo's hand so tight, he was sure she was going to break it.

Ichigo watched as Rukia finally pushed their daughter out. He was in total amazement as his daughter was placed on his wife's chest. The girl was crying until Rukia starting stroking her cheek. He cut the umbilical cord when asked by the doctor. He leaned over and kissed Rukia's temple and looked at his daughter.

They both watched as the nurse took the little girl to clean her off and perform the necessary tests for newborns.

The nurse brought their daughter back and handed her to Ichigo after seeing Rukia's head nod towards him. "She came in at six pounds and seven ounces, twenty inches long."

Ichigo smiled at someone other than Rukia when he took his daughter in his arms. He sat in a chair next to Rukia's bed.

* * *

After all the family and friends had come and gone, Ichigo was sitting watching as his daughter slept in the plastic crib the hospital has for new babies. The reason he and Rukia had liked this hospital was that they got to keep the baby in the room with them. He turned to Rukia who had just woken up.

"Did everyone leave?" Rukia asked trying not to wince at the pain she felt when she tried to readjust her position in bed.

Ichigo reached over and brushed Rukia's hair out of her face. "Yeah, they thought we might like to be alone with our own daughter."

Rukia laughed. "You might be wanting to pawn her off on some people after a few sleepless nights."

"Never!" Ichigo retorted.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Rukia asked after watching their daughter sleep for a few minutes.

"Yes." Ichigo replied.

"She has your hair and my eyes. I just hope she has my personality too!" Rukia stated.

"Hey!" Ichigo nearly shouted before he realized he might wake up the baby.

Rukia chuckled. "We should really name her!"

"Yeah, we still haven't agreed on anything though!" Ichigo said reminding his wife of why their daughter didn't have a name yet.

"Well, I was thinking of one I haven't told you yet." Rukia said.

"What?" Ichigo asked curious now.

"It kind of means something to me as it sounds close to your name." Rukia replied.

Ichigo didn't say anything but looked at her to continue.

"You don't know how much you changed my life, Ichigo. How much for the better." Rukia said taking Ichigo's hand and pulling it towards her.

Ichigo really didn't know what to say. "Rukia, you know the same goes for me too!"

Rukia looked at him and smiled. She leaned forward as he leaned in and they kissed.

"Rukia, if the name is that important, I'm sure I'll like it too!" Ichigo said as he sat back down.

"Michiko." Rukia said.

"Huh?" Ichigo replied.

"The name, Michiko. I think it sounds like yours but it means beautiful and wise child." Rukia responded.

"Was there an insult somewhere in that?" Ichigo questioned.

Rukia smiled.

Ichigo sighed and turned to look at his daughter. He leaned towards her. "Michiko. I actually think it fits her."

"Really?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo responded and touched a finger to his daughter's small head. "Welcome to the world Michiko Kurosaki!"

* * *

**A/N : **Okay, so how was that? This was essentially the last chapter as the next one will be the epilogue. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Please review and let me know what you think:)


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach, but one can dream can't they?

**Warnings: **This is an AU story.

**Pairings: **Mainly Ichiruki

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

* * *

**Atonement**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Rukia walked into the semi-crowded classroom with Ichigo at her side. She had missed the first three weeks of school as a senior. Her body finally felt back like normal. Hisana, who had not been back to work since the car accident, was watching the six week old Michiko while they were in school. Byakuya had rented them a small two bedroom apartment right across the hall from Toushirou and Momo's. Rukia smiled as their teacher looked up from her desk.

"Welcome back Miss Kuchiki." Their teacher said smiling.

Both Ichigo and Rukia stopped in their tracks, but said nothing. Obviously their teacher had not looked at the student roster too closely otherwise she would know that Rukia's name was no longer Kuchiki. They just moved to the back of the classroom, in case Rukia felt the need to text Hisana, to see how Michiko was doing, during class.

Ichigo looked over to Rukia from his desk and smirked. "So how many times have you thought about calling home already this morning?"

Rukia glared at him. "Don't start, you told me how many times you did when you had to start school three weeks ago!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Ichigo said with a wave of his hand and then smiled faintly. He liked coming home to his wife and daughter. It was something he had never thought about before.

"So how exactly are we going to tell everybody else?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo turned his head towards her. "I thought you were going to think of a way to do that while you were out."

"You say that like I had nothing else to do!" Rukia responded.

Ichigo sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. Besides I kind of want to see how long it takes for them to figure anything out. I mean I've been wearing my wedding ring at school all the time for the past three weeks and no ones noticed a thing."

Rukia raised her brows. "No one!"

"Not one person." Ichigo said.

Rukia tried not to laugh.

* * *

Byakuya and Yoruichi walked into the small apartment as Hisana let them in. Yoruichi immediately went over to the small bassinet to hold the little girl. Byakuya turned to Hisana after closing and locking the door, he kissed her lightly.

"Did you come all the way out here for that?" Hisana joked.

Byakuya raised a brow. "I brought food." He said holding up some take-out.

Hisana smiled at her husband. "Thanks. I was just about to make something too."

"How are things going?" Byakuya asked.

"Wonderful. Michiko is such a sweetheart. Although I think she takes after you." Hisana responded.

"How so?" Byakuya questioned wondering how exactly she had meant that.

"When she wants something she expects it to happen and to happen the way she wants it too." Hisana answered.

"So she's the girl in charge." Byakuya stated.

"Yeah." Hisana said smiling. "Byakuya, has anyone, you know, asked anything?"

Byakuya looked at her for a moment before continuing to remove items from the bag he had been carrying. "No one's asked about Tousen or Ichimaru. They had no one to miss them. One person named Loly had been asking around about Aizen, but Yoruichi had taken care of everything and so it looked like he had picked up and moved out of the country. The girl was some obsessed teenager apparently. I don't want to know if he had done anything with her."

Hisana didn't say anything for a moment. "Did you ever test his blood?"

"No, and I prefer not to know. He's gone and so the whole issue is pointless now." Byakuya responded.

* * *

A month later Hisana was walking into her brother's office carrying Michiko in her arms. She tried not to laugh when she witnessed her brother being hit in the face with a book when he tried to kiss his assistant. Hisana watched Nanao walked determinedly out of the office and turned to her brother's book imprinted face.

"She loves me!" Shunsui grinned at his sister.

"Uh-huh and what exactly about a book to the face says 'I Love You?'" Hisana queried.

Shunsui shrugged his shoulders. "'Sana, I haven't looked at another woman for a long time." Shunsui replied while looking longingly at the door.

"Have you told her that?" Hisana asked.

"I tell her all the time that I love her!" Shunsui stated dramatically.

"Like that?" Hisana questioned.

"How else am I supposed to say it?" Shunsui asked.

Hisana rolled her eyes. "You need help."

"Yes and my Nanao is the one to help me!" Shunsui declared before leaving the office to find his assistant.

Hisana shook her head before heading towards her husband's office as she was originally there to meet him for lunch.

* * *

Byakuya stood silently facing the window in his office. Ever since the day he had found out his sister was pregnant, the day that he didn't kill the kid that made her that way, he felt like something had been lifted. He felt lighter almost like he was free, but from what he didn't know. He turned around as he heard the door open and saw his wife and niece.

"Do you know that my brother is after Nanao?" Hisana asked.

"Yes, though I think she might actually do him some good." Byakuya responded.

Hisana stopped and looked at her husband. "You're in a good mood."

Byakuya tried not to smile. He watched as Hisana sat across from him with Michiko in her arms. The sight before him made him think of something he had never thought he might ever want, children. "Hisana, what do you think about having one of our own?"

"One of what?" Hisana responded reflexively as she had been wiping Michiko's mouth with a cloth when he had asked.

"A child, Hisana." Byakuya said with a sigh as he sat at his desk.

Hisana jerked her head up. "I thought you didn't want any."

"Perhaps I have changed my mind." Byakuya stated.

Hisana studied him for a moment and then smiled.

* * *

It was the last day of school before winter break and Ichigo and Rukia were both annoyed at the lack of questions about anything. They only had one exam and they would only be in school for three hours, so they decided to bring Michiko with them to class.

Ichigo drove them to school this time instead of walking. Isshin had bought them a small four door sedan to help start them out and it was nice to have when they needed to take Michiko anywhere because wherever she went a lot of baggage went with her.

They arrived at the school earlier than normal so they wouldn't have much trouble getting into the classroom. Toushirou and Momo had ridden with them this morning. As Momo exited the vehicle, Ichigo reached in to undo the car seat which turned into a carrier. The four of them walked into the building with Ichigo holding the carrier.

As they walked into the classroom they were greeted by the shocked face of their teacher. Ichigo ignored her and walked to the back of the classroom and sat at the very last desk in the back placing the carrier down on the ground next to his legs with Michiko facing him. He looked down at her and smiled as she gummed the yellow plushie in her hands.

Toushirou and Momo took their seats as the teacher walked towards Rukia.

"You know, I was going to ask you today if there was a mistake on the register. I couldn't believe I hadn't caught it and the year is half-way over." The teacher said.

Rukia just smiled knowing that her teacher had just realized that Rukia's last name was listed as Kurosaki.

"I assume it is not a mistake then?" The teacher asked.

"No." Rukia responded before moving to take her seat as a few students started making their way in.

Most of the class entered and immediately took their seats as most knew that if they could start the test right away the teacher let them talk and gossip until school was out as she didn't expect to get too much work out of them the day before vacation began.

Thirty-five minutes into the test and Ichigo was already finished. Literature class was one of the few classes he didn't mind paying attention in. He looked over and saw that Rukia was still working on the essay question. He turned his head to his daughter who was still gumming the now slobbery plushie. He thought that his daughter was such a good girl. Of course he didn't know any babies besides her, but he felt she was easily the best out of all of them. Ichigo reached down and undid the buckle and lifted Michiko out of the carrier.

Ichigo sat her on his desk, his hand resting on her tiny back to support her in sitting up. Michiko's orange hair was brushed back and had a small pink bow in it which he removed. She didn't need bows to pretty her up; she was already perfect to him. Michiko was watching him with her big blue-violet eyes. Ichigo moved forward and her eyes got larger and he moved back, then forward again. He tried not to chuckle with how wide her eyes got.

Ichigo temporarily forgot where he was at and lifted Michiko into the air tilting her forward and bringing her face down to his. He kissed her nose lightly before lifting her up again. Michiko squealed in delight. Ichigo sat Michiko back on his desk supporting her once again as he suddenly felt a whole bunch of eyes settling onto him. He looked around at everyone. "What?"

Keigo stood up abruptly, eyes wide. "W-W-When?...What?...How?...Where?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned his head to Rukia who had finished her test as well. She smiled softly at him and at their daughter who gave her a toothless smile.

Rukia stood up and walked over and took Michiko into her arms. She stayed standing next to Ichigo and held Michiko facing forward, her back lying against Rukia's chest. Rukia held an arm under Michiko's thighs with her hand supporting Michiko's bottom to keep her in place so that she could watch everybody. Michiko was starting to get interested in the world around her.

Keigo pointed a finger towards Rukia. "You…you….slept with…."

Ichigo turned his head sharply to his friend. "Keigo, stop right there. If you say anything bad about my wife or daughter – you won't live long enough to regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

Rukia tried not to chuckle as not only Keigo but the entire class, minus those who already knew about Michiko's existence, nodded in acknowledgement.

"Jacket." Chad threw in, causing everyone to turn to him.

Tatsuki fixed her gaze on Rukia. "All last semester you wore Ichigo's jacket. That was to cover it, huh?"

"Yeah." Rukia responded.

Keigo walked up to Rukia and Michiko and studied the small baby. "Except for the hair she doesn't look a thing like you, Ichigo. That's probably for the best. Can I hold her?"

Rukia let Keigo take Michiko from her arms. He held her slightly away from him.

Michiko turned her head towards her dad. Her big eyes watering up, her little lower lip quivering.

Ichigo quickly gathered his daughter in his arms. He didn't like it when she looked at him like that. He smiled at Michiko and soon her smile returned. Ichigo wiped the small tear that slid down her tiny cheek with his thumb.

"Can I give it a try?" Chad asked saying more words now than he had so far this year.

Ichigo let Chad pick up Michiko. She stared blinking into Chad's face as she was lifted high in the air to be level with him. She reached her petite fingers out and touched his nose and when he didn't give a negative response she squeaked with laughter. She gave Chad a small peck on his cheek. She had made a friend with the gentle giant.

Soon Michiko was making her way around the classroom as most students wanted to hold her, mostly the girls.

Orihime soon was holding Ichigo's daughter. She studied the little girl with interest and was surprised that it didn't hurt as much to know that he had a family now. She looked over at Uryu and wondered if it had anything to do with spending more time with him. She was beginning to realize that her thoughts had been slowly changing from being about Ichigo to being about Uryu. She wondered if he felt the same way. She knew that this time she wouldn't wait to find out.

The teacher finally told Ichigo and Rukia they could leave as Michiko was distracting the other students from completing their exam. Ichigo and Rukia didn't mind leaving school early in the least. Toushirou and Momo got permission to leave too as they had ridden with them, not that they would mention that it wasn't much of a walk either.

* * *

Isshin stood in the stands with the rest of the families with his ten month old granddaughter sitting on his shoulders. He tried not to yell out as she pulled and tugged on his hair. He hoped he still had some left by the time the graduation ceremony was over with.

Thirteen year old Karin and Yuzu sat on either side of him, both giggling at their father's pained expression.

"It's not funny!" Isshin whined.

"Michiko, it's not nice to be mean to your grandfather." Yuzu said softly, trying to be stern.

Michiko tried to throw herself into Yuzu's arms. Isshin let go of her legs when he knew that Yuzu had a hold of the little girl.

Michiko looked at her aunt. "'uzzu!"

"That's right, I'm Yuzu. You're Michiko." Yuzu said sweetly.

"Mich-ko" Michiko called out pointing towards herself.

Isshin beamed. "That's my beautiful and oh so brilliant granddaughter."

Byakuya and Hisana made their way over and Byakuya sat down next to Yuzu after making sure Hisana was in a comfortable sitting position.

"Bya-ka" Michiko shouted as she climbed in Byakuya's arms.

"Michiko." Byakuya responded looking into his niece's eyes. Michiko beamed brightly at him before making her way to Hisana.

"Sana." Michiko cried out wanting Hisana to hold her.

Hisana pulled Michiko to her and held her above her own slightly swollen belly. Byakuya watched with slight amusement as Michiko reached down to pat Hisana's stomach softly.

Michiko was sitting in Isshin's lap when the graduation ceremony had begun. It was a long wait before Ichigo and Rukia were finally called to the stage. Ichigo crossed the stage first followed quickly by Rukia. Both walked back to their seats hand in hand after receiving their diplomas.

As Ichigo and Rukia made their way over to their family after the ceremony, they could hear Isshin yelping as Michiko had continued her assault on his hair.

"And just what do you think you are doing little girl?" Ichigo said as he glowered at his daughter. He couldn't keep the stern face for long as his daughter threw a brilliant smile his way.

Michiko took a flying leap into the air and Ichigo caught her easily in his arms. He kissed her softly on her head as she hugged him.

Rukia walked up next to them and brushed her hand against her daughter's hair resting her other hand on Ichigo's lower back.

"Hi mom-mee!" Michiko crooned out while resting her head against her father's shoulder.

They all starting heading out of the crowd to go someplace a little quieter, and as they passed several parents would give Ichigo and Rukia scathing glares. They continued on ignoring them. They didn't care about what other people thought about them being parents at such a young age. They were happy and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Michiko glanced around her small classroom and when she spotted her best friend, Toshihiro, she waved him over. He was a little more than a year younger than her. He had even skipped kindergarten altogether and was able to join her first grade class. The class was learning how to read. Michiko and Toshihiro sat in the back with a few of the other students who already knew how to read and had been given assigned books to read. Toshihiro had his mother's dark hair and eyes but he looked just like his father otherwise. She pulled Toshihiro into the chair next to her.

"Hi Hiro." Michiko greeted him.

Toshihiro glared at her before picking up the short book he was supposed to read today. He tried not to smile when Michiko kicked him for ignoring her.

"I said 'Hi'" Michiko growled out at him. She absolutely hated it when he ignored her.

"Hi" Toshihiro responded nonchalantly.

Michiko narrowed her eyes at him and brushed her shoulder length orange hair out of her face. Michiko looked at her book and then shrugged her shoulders. Two could play that game and Michiko was determined to win.

By the end of the day, Toshihiro had talked to her several times and Michiko had just continued on as if she hadn't heard anything.

"Fine, I won't do it again." Toshihiro said in a huff.

Michiko smiled brightly and then pulled him out the door with her as recess was announced.

Ichigo walked onto the playground intent on collecting his daughter. He eventually found her climbing all over the jungle gym. He plucked her off as she neared the top. He chuckled as she screamed, "DADDY!!"

"You ready to go home?" Ichigo asked setting her down on the ground.

"Yeah!" Michiko readily answered.

Ichigo looked over at Toshihiro. "We'll see you this week-end."

Toshihiro nodded at Michiko's father.

Michiko ran up to Toshihiro to hug him good-bye and without even thinking about it kissed his cheek softly and then skipped towards her father.

Ichigo wasn't sure whether he or Toshihiro was more stunned. Ichigo suddenly felt like his daughter was spending too much time with the boy. He stumbled forward as his daughter was pulling with all her strength to make him move.

"Come on, daddy. I want to go see Mommy now." Michiko demanded.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. His daughter was spending too much time with her mother as well. He walked with her to the front office of the school to sign her out and then they walked home.

Rukia was just putting her photos onto her computer as Hiroaki pulled on her skirt. She looked down at her one year old son and smiled at him. He had her black hair and his grandfather's black eyes. Rukia couldn't make out his pupils, they were so dark.

Hiroaki held his blue sippy cup towards her. "Juce?"

"You want some juice, my big boy?" Rukia said with a lilt to her voice that made her son smile at her.

Hiroaki nodded his head. "Yes, juce!"

Rukia turned back to her computer to save her pictures. She was starting to become a well-known photographer and she enjoyed the freedom it allowed her to have. Rukia picked up her son and carried him into the kitchen for some more juice.

Rukia had just put the lid back on the cup and handed it to her son when Michiko came flying around the corner. Rukia had to pick up Hiroaki to avoid him getting run over as Michiko ran and threw her arms around her mother's legs.

"Hi Mommy! I missed you today!" Michiko informed her.

"Well, I missed you too Michiko." Rukia replied placing her son on the ground and then gave her daughter a hug hello.

Ichigo walked into the kitchen after having changed out of his suit and tie and was only wearing a pair of jeans. He snuck behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a kiss on the side of her head. "I missed you as well." Ichigo whispered into Rukia's ear.

Rukia smirked and leaned into her husband pressing her back against him. She looked down as Michiko was trying to carry Hiroaki into the living room. "I want a sister!" Michiko called out as she made it into the living room.

Ichigo and Rukia both tensed up. "What?" They called out in unison before following their children.

Michiko looked up at them. "What?"

"Why did you say that?" Rukia asked hoping she hadn't known the meaning behind that statement.

"Grandpa said that if you guys kissed, I should take Hiroaki with me, away from you both if I wanted a sister. He said that that was the only way it could happen." Michiko told them quite serious.

Ichigo rolled his eyes before moving to the computer. He looked through Rukia's photos. He was always amazed by her work. He thought she was a great photographer.

Rukia decided to just let it go. She could hurt her father-in-law later. She sat on the couch with Michiko crawling up next to her. She smiled as she watched Hiroaki walk up to his dad asking to be lifted into his lap.

* * *

Rukia lay in bed later that night after the kids had been put to bed. She had so many people coming over this week-end that her mind was constantly going over what she still needed to get. Her brother, his wife, their son and daughter were going to be coming over. Hisana's brother and his wife Nanao and their two daughters were also going to be over. Toushirou, Momo, and their son and daughter would be over as well along with Yoruichi, Kisuke and their daughter. Rukia glanced over as Ichigo dragged himself into bed and she smiled as she felt her body finally relax.

Ichigo turned to face his wife and pulled her closer to him. He moved his hand to brush his fingers gingerly across her face. "I love you."

Rukia looked into his eyes. She brought her arm up and rested her hand gently over his chest. "I love you too. Always and Forever."

Ichigo and Rukia kissed with a burning passion as if they were making up for a missing lifetime.

* * *

**A/N : **So I hope that the ending was okay for everyone:) Did anyone else notice that all the chapters started with the word Rukia. I noticed it about five chapters in and tried to see if I could finish the story that way:) I want to thank everyone who has reveiwed on this story - I appreciate it so much. I also want to thank Inazagi for letting me bounce ideas off of her. Now I have some more time to work on my other two stories - having three going at once was pretty interesting. Please be kind and review:)


End file.
